


Hold My Heart

by Janie94



Category: Men's Football RPF, Original Work
Genre: Alpha!Marco, Alpha!Robert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Consent Issues, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jealousy, M/M, Marco is oblivious to his own feelings, Mating Bond, Omega!Manuel, Omega!Thomas, Polyamory, Rivalry, Secrets, Threesome - M/M/M, as my Marco versions tend to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: After every won battle, the best Alpha warrior of the tribe may choose one of the unmated Omegas to spend the night with. For a long time Robert has been spending his gifted nights with two Omegas, but that is not even their darkest secret...
Relationships: Manuel Neuer/Marco Reus, Robert Lewandowski/Manuel Neuer, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus, Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller, Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer, Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer/Marco Reus, Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer, Thomas Müller/Marco Reus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palatinedreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palatinedreams/gifts).



> My dearest Palatinedreams,  
> I wish you a Happy Birthday and all the best in the world, especially health of course.  
> I hope you like my gift for you even though I'm very much out of touch with writing, I did my best not to let it show and present you with a worthy gift. :-*

**  
Hold My Heart**

The gurgling scream of his opponent broke off when the dark-haired Alpha slashed his sword forward one last time, his sharp blade piercing the heart and robbing the warrior of his life force.

The Alpha let the body drop to the ground to the others, becoming aware of the silence around him. The rest of their enemies had already retreated in fear while the warriors of the Black Tribe had grouped around Robert, keeping a safe distance during the fight but approaching slowly now.

Robert was their strongest and most skilled fighter by far and his wins weren’t surprising any longer, but most of them were irritated by the emotional distance he was keeping to them. The night of summer solstice their tribe would choose their new chief and usually that honor went to the strongest warrior. But Robert had declined the position as tribe leader for four times in a row now and the tribe was getting more and more irritated by his refusal to lead them, an honor most men would gladly give their lives for.

Robert had never told a single soul why he refused to become the chief of the Black Tribe and he intended to keep it that way. The sole reason was waiting quietly in the midst of the other Omegas when they returned, bi-colored eyes meeting his own warily.

Robert nodded towards the Omega as subtly as he could and Thomas let out the breath he had been holding, a grateful expression on his face. He turned away, disappearing in the crowd and Robert could finally turn his attention back to their chief.

Marco was their best fighter after Robert and therefore he had become the chief the last two times the older Alpha had declined that honor. He was a good leader, strict but just, and yet the unspoken rivalry between him and Robert had driven a wedge between both men before they had even become aware of it.

Robert was adamant that he didn’t have any intention of fighting Marco for his rightful position, Marco had earned their men’s loyalty by now. But it was understandable why the younger Alpha would still feel threatened by him.

Marco approached him and offered his forearm quietly. “Well fought, Robert. Not that I expected anything else.”

Robert bowed his head in respect and gripped the blond’s arm to squeeze it. “Thank you, my chief. I’m glad I didn’t disappoint you.”

Marco’s arm dropped back to his side, his voice much colder when he suggested. “You know our tribe’s custom. The man who won us the battle may choose an Omega to lie with for one night.”

There was the barest hint of jealousy audible in his tone, quite understandably so. As a healthy young Alpha, Marco must desire an Omega’s company every now and then as well but the chief of a tribe was not allowed this gift, no matter how well he had fought in a battle. He was to not engage with any Omega apart from his mate. And since Marco didn’t have a mate and Robert had never seen him show much interest in one, Marco was forced to rely on their few Betas whenever nature demanded its right and he was struck with a forceful rut.

This was the very reason Robert kept turning down the offer to become chief, even though a part of him desperately wanted that. He wanted to thrive in his hard-won glory at least once but as chief he would not be able to go on with his forbidden secret…

If Marco ever got the faintest idea of what happened in Robert’s cottage every time the warrior was gifted with an Omega, then he would certainly get punished, maybe even exiled. But the risk of being found out had lost its impact after the years. Robert knew that he was doing the right thing and he would stand by it, no matter what happened.

“Robert,” Marco repeated with a gentleness that stood in stark contrast to the dark glint in his eyes. “Your choice?”

They all knew what was coming next. Robert had a scary track record of coming out on top at the end of most battles yet his answer never changed and had therefore lost its initial shock value. “I choose Thomas and Manuel.”

The blond Alpha still bared his teeth in disapproval. “You know the rules only allow you to knot _one_ Omega that night.”

Robert growled challengingly. “And as I keep promising you, there will only be one Omega who will get to feel _my_ knot. The rules don’t explicitly forbid me to have _my own_ fun with Manuel’s impressive sword.”

The implication stood loud and clear between them and he wasn’t surprised to find Marco snarling angrily at him. “You know that it is unbefitting for an Alpha to submit to any Omega but their mate. If you are so desperate to have a cock up your ass, you are welcome to visit my cottage any time you want.”

His tone was mocking but it couldn’t quite hide the hurt underneath. Robert wondered not for the first time why Marco was so sensitive regarding this subject, if he had feelings for the tall, blond Omega or if it was just plain jealousy that Robert would be with two Omegas again while Marco had been forced to stay away from them for two years by now.

Robert smirked, the mask of arrogance slipping as easily over his face as a cloak, warding off the mocking and doubt that would eat away at his vulnerable heart. “A tempting offer, my chief. But bottoming isn’t the same as submitting, you know that as well as I do. I can easily bottom for a handsome Omega like Manuel is, but I could never submit to a dominant Alpha like you are.”

Marco’s eyes darkened even further with anger. “Finally you show some fight. I was beginning to wonder if you are a real Alpha at all.” He didn’t wait for a response, turning away with an annoyed wave of his hand. “Enjoy your night, Robert. It’s your turn to lead the morning patrol and I expect you to be punctual, no matter who warms your bed tonight.”

There it was again, the unreasonable hint of jealousy. Marco had always been an emotional man but this was too much, even for him. Did he truly have feelings for Manuel? Or maybe Thomas?

Robert shook his head in irritation and he made his way to his cottage, the crowd parting for him wordlessly. The entire tribe had always been as puzzled as Marco over his desire to lay with two Omegas at once but that didn’t stop them from trying to court him, several Omegas even daring to touch his arms while he was passing them.

Robert shrugged them off as politely as possible. He had no intention of mating an Omega anytime soon. He had already vowed his loyalty but not to a possible mate. No, it was to the two Omegas that would come to his cottage tonight.

***

Taking off his sweat and blood-soaked clothes, washing his body and scrubbing the dirt off his skin…

These things were almost like a sacred ritual to Robert. He was cleansing not only his body but also his mind of the images and the adrenaline of the battle.

As the water in the tub changed from translucent to red-brown and eventually dark brown, Robert’s motions began to slow and a strange calmness settled in his heart. He didn’t acknowledge the person he could feel watching him from the entrance. Thomas was always the first one to arrive, his gaze on Robert’s naked skin feeling like an intimate caress.

Thomas was the reason Robert was doing all of this. He was the Omega Robert had first fallen for, his first love and though Thomas would never return his feelings the way Robert yearned him to, it was undeniable that they had developed a strong bond, if not of love then at the very least trust and friendship.

Once Thomas had been intimidated by him, as most of their tribe members were when they interacted with Robert but they were well past that point now. Robert couldn’t stop himself from smiling when the Omega finally approached him with slow but confident steps.

“Let me help you, Alpha,” Thomas suggested softly. He didn’t wait for a reply, just reached for the wet washcloth to drag it lightly over Robert’s chest. The Alpha was already clean but Thomas didn’t do this out of practical necessity, it was his way of conveying his gratitude. So Robert stayed standing in the tub of water, letting the Omega clean him.

His eyes were roaming over the Omega’s features - his unruly, dark blond hair, his fascinating bi-colored eyes that were focusing on the task, his relaxed shoulders that indicated just how much he trusted the Alpha in front of him and the lop-sided smile of anticipation tugging at his mouth.

In the eyes of most people Thomas was an unusual Omega but to Robert he had always been special. Even more so after he had learned the truth about Thomas’ heart…

***

_Four years prior…_

_Robert was still trembling with exhaustion when they reached their village, his usually vibrant red tunic now almost black with the blood of their enemies. His entire body was aching terribly and he was bleeding from a gash just above his waist but it was overshadowed by the joy and relief he felt after their hard-won battle._

_He could feel several appraising gazes on him but he didn’t meet them, his eyes set on their chief who was standing before his warriors with a proud smile after he had complimented them all for a victory well earned._

_“Singling out just one of you for this night of glory is especially difficult today,” Arjen told them. “You all have fought like wolves today. And so, I will let all of you be the judge of that.”_

_Robert frowned. Today had been one of his first battles in the more crowded attacking group led by Mario and he had been too focused on his own fights and keeping the general’s back clear to focus much on his other comrades. He couldn’t possibly pick one of them though he remembered Mario doing exceptionally well by his side, advancing fast through the enemy lines and blindly trusting Robert to slash their opponents left and right._

_A hand on his right shoulder made him flinch and he turned to find Łukasz standing beside him, looking at him with a small smile. Robert stared back, not sure how to comprehend the Beta’s gesture even though he knew of course what it meant. A few seconds passed before his other shoulder was grabbed and he turned to find a familiar dark-haired Alpha looking at him._

_Łukasz and Mats shared a quick look before the former raised his voice. “Robert fought hard and well today. I didn’t personally see him fight but one would have only needed to follow the trail of blood dividing our enemies’ lines to find him.”_

_Bashful pride settled in Robert’s guts at those words, especially when Mario stepped behind him, his usually grim eyes gleaming with pride this time. He placed his hands on Robert’s shoulders and affirmed, “Łukasz is right. It was my task to get to the White Alpha as fast as possible and I wouldn’t have been able to do it without Robert. He singlehandedly kept our opponents off my back, I never needed to look back once.”_

_Robert was at a loss of words. Mario rarely praised one of their own and the few times they had sparred together, he had been full of teasing insults for the younger Alpha._

_Their chief’s eyes settled on Robert. “Well, since there are no other voices, it is settled. Congratulations on your first time receiving the Gods’ Gift, Robert. For tonight one of our Omegas is yours. But be careful not to mate them.”_

_Like any other warrior Robert had wondered once in a while what it would be like to be the chosen one, but it had only ever been a distant possibility. He had not thought to receive the gift so soon, usually it went to the more experienced warriors._

_His eyes drifted to the group of Omegas waiting with bated breaths for him to make his decision. Anxiously Robert approached them and they parted for him until he could see every single one of them. Most of them bent their heads in submission as he passed them like they were supposed to, their amplified sweet scents giving away how they were reacting to the young Alpha._

_Robert was aware that he would usually be considered appealing but with all the blood and dirt covering him, he felt filthy and rather undesirable at the moment. The Omegas seemed to think differently however, he could smell their obvious arousal and he shook his head in irritation._

_But then he saw_ him _._

_At the back stood one of the taller Omegas, a young man roughly around Robert’s age and who was openly meeting his gaze. He didn’t move, his shoulders hunched slightly in what was probably supposed to appear civil and timid, but the tension in his shoulders gave him away almost as much as his face did._

_Fiery blue-brown eyes regarded Robert with a mix of challenge and grudging respect, no hint of the for Omegas typical submission. He jerked at being caught and Robert could see a glimpse of his true nature rising when the Omega blinked several times to resist the instinct of dropping his gaze._

_Raw desire like Robert had never felt it before ignited in the deepest part of his soul and he couldn’t keep a low growl inside as he stepped forward until he was face to face with this one Omega, noting absentmindedly that the latter was just as tall as him._

_“I made my choice,” Robert growled possessively and he raised his hand to the Omega’s chin, keeping him from turning his face away._

_The Omega’s eyes widened in fear, the emotion so unexpected that Robert dropped his hand away immediately. Why was this Omega afraid of him all of a sudden? Usually it was an honor for an Omega to be chosen by their strongest warrior._

_Murmuring went through the gathered crowd, probably at Robert’s odd choice. Arjen’s voice however held no judgement. “Good. Don’t forget that the gift of your Omega’s unconditional submission is granted for only one night and it will end with the first ray of sunlight. You will let him leave your bed without any obligations or further expectations.”_

_Robert inclined his head to show he had understood, his head spinning from the latest events while the other warriors followed their chief deeper into the village to where their healer had already prepared herbs for their wounds._

_Robert contemplated following them but his wound was only superficial and would heal on its own. Besides, he sensed that he needed to deal with his Omega right now and so he nodded his head into the direction of his own cottage, waiting until the scared Omega was following him._

_Robert wondered if this would be the Omega’s first coupling, there was simply no other way to explain his sudden fear._

_“Is this your first time?” Robert asked, keeping his eyes on his belt as he continued to undress, giving the Omega the opportunity to hide his expression from him._

_“My first time with an Alpha, yes,” the Omega replied after a moment, his voice shaking slightly. “I have done some things with other Omegas but not the actual sex part.”_

_Robert nodded, he had guessed that much. While Omegas were not permitted to claim each other – as the act of claiming was seen as something only a dominant partner could do with a submissive one – it was quite common for young Omegas to make their first intimate experiences together._

_Robert raised his gaze to study the Omega carefully, wondering what he could do to ease the Omega’s mind. “I haven’t lain with another Omega either, you know,” he admitted gently, hoping his honesty would make the other man less mistrustful._

_Thomas startled, a flicker of surprise crossing his face, but it was gone in the blink of an eye. “I figured. The other Omegas have been taking bets who of us would be the one to take your virginity.”_

_Robert frowned, not sure if he was entitled to feel offended. “Do Omegas always make such odd bets?”_

_The Omega’s cheeks colored slightly. “No, not really. But you are… rather attractive as you surely know and most of the other Omegas consider you quite the catch I guess.”_

_“But not you,” Robert noted calmly. “You don’t want to be here with me and don’t bother lying to me, your feelings are quite obvious.”_

_He couldn’t quite keep the hurt out of his voice though he knew it was unfair of him, the Omega was entitled not to like him for whatever reasons._

_The Omega sighed, his face losing some of its wariness. “Look, it’s not you. You are attractive and I can assure you that I feel drawn to you. I’m sorry for my behavior.”_

_He approached Robert then, keeping his eyes on the Alpha’s chest level as he helped him pulling off his tunic. Robert let him, momentarily distracted by the Omega’s sudden proximity._

_He noted with surprise that the Omega was indeed not as unaffected by him as Robert had thought, the thick and sweet note of slick gradually filling the air._

_He could already feel his body reacting in response, heat surging down towards his groin and making his cock twitch in interest._

_Their eyes met, the Omega’s fingers stilling on the string of Robert’s pants and there was a moment of insecurity shared between them – neither of them sure how to go from here – before Robert did what he considered right in his heart and captured the Omega’s lips between his own._

_He knew it was an uncommon thing to do, the Gods’ Gift was a night of passion rather than love but Robert couldn’t quite keep these two emotions apart at the moment._

_The Omega froze for a moment but then he opened his mouth with a low grown, finally melting against the Alpha’s frame as he returned the kiss. He had definitely done that before, his clever tongue mapping out the Alpha’s cavern before Robert had even realized what was happening._

_Unless they had a Beta friend, it was impossible for Alphas to gain any sexual experience prior to their first full-fledged coupling with an Omega but Robert was a quick learner, letting his more experienced lover lead the way._

_Kissing the Omega felt safe and right and despite his painful arousal Robert was quite fine with taking it slow when he noticed that the Omega was gradually relaxing as well._

_He was obviously just as hard in his pants, his backside damp with the slick he was leaking and Robert could barely keep himself from tearing the clothes from the Omega’s body and go down on his knees to worship him._

_There was something else about his scent but Robert couldn’t quite figure it out, instinctively breaking away from the kiss to hide his face against the Omega’s long neck. He caught a whiff of a different sweet note but before it could truly register, the Omega had grabbed his neck and slotted their mouths back together to kiss Robert vigorously._

_His sudden determination was surprising but Robert didn’t fight, putting his arms around the Omega to lower him down onto the bed. They broke apart for air and Robert’s hands flew down to the Omega’s pants to pull them off gently._

_The Omega raised his hips to help him along, revealing the loincloth that barely managed to hide his impressive cock._

_Robert licked his lips and hooked his fingers underneath the fabric to carefully unravel the last of his gift. His fingers wrapped greedily around the Omega’s hard shaft, stroking him slowly when he felt the other man jerking at the intimate touch._

_Robert looked back up with confusion and he almost recoiled when he saw the tears glistening on the Omega’s cheeks. He pulled his hand back as though he had been burnt, sitting up to give the Omega space. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Are you alright?”_

_The Omega shook his head. “No, it’s fine, you are amazing.”_

_He surged forward to capture the Alpha’s lips again and Robert was momentarily distracted by the pain of their teeth knocking together when he felt a hand sneaking into his halfway opened pants and cupping his trapped cock over the loincloth._

_The surge of pleasure almost had him giving in, a groan escaping his lips but after a moment he managed to grab the Omega’s wrist and break away from their kiss. “Stop please.”_

_The Omega obeyed, his shoulders tensing up as though he feared to be punished. Robert took in the tear streaks on his cheeks and slowly he leaned forward to scent the man’s throat for a second time._

_There it was again, barely detectable underneath his natural scent but not too far buried for an attentive Alpha like Robert actually was._

_Another sweet note, just about to fade away._

_“Tell me your name, Omega,” Robert asked softly._

_“Thomas,” said Omega offered after a moment, quietly waiting for the Alpha to make up his mind._

_Robert savored the name, feeling much better now that he had a name to place with the face of his ‘gift’. “And you already know that I am called Robert.” He nodded down to his now exposed side. “Do you think you can maybe help me with the wound? It might become a rather unpleasant night for me if I don’t get this bandaged.”_

_Thomas looked confused, his eyes dropping to the gash at Robert’s side. “I can try, Alpha. But if you want to be sure, you should get a healer to take a look at it.”_

_Robert nodded, trying to keep his voice casual. “You’re right. I figure you don’t want one of the Beta healers to see you in such a state. But there is an Omega healer if I recall correctly. What was his name again?”_

_Thomas paled. “Manuel.”_

_Robert nodded. “Yes, Manuel. Do you mind fetching him for me?”_

_Thomas tensed even further but he nodded his head, turning on the spot to exit the cottage. After a moment Robert called after him, “And tell him to extinguish the fire in his cottage, I don’t think he will be going back there tonight.”_

_It took him all his willpower not to soften the impact of his words but provoke the reaction that would confirm the truth. It still felt like a slap when Thomas growled furiously, his knuckles turning white. “Stay away from Manu! He has nothing to do with this and you already picked your Omega.”_

_Robert forced an arrogant smile onto his lips. “Well, the more the merrier, don’t you think so?”_

_He almost expected Thomas to go for his throat but the Omega managed to rein himself in, though barely. “I thought you truly cared about me! But I was wrong, you’re just a manipulative bastard!”_

_The words stung even though Robert knew he deserved that. “I don’t care what you want to call me. Just get Manuel here and you better be fast.”_

_Thomas glowered at him some more but then he was gone in a blaze of fury. Now all Robert could do was to wait. His mind was a mess of conflicting instincts, his desire to claim and dominate at war with his wish to see the Omega happy. And a not so small part of him wondered what the hell he was doing here._

_He couldn’t truly be thinking about going against the law just because of an Omega he had come to know barely an hour ago, could he?_

_Time seemed to pass slower than usual as he waited anxiously, doubt gnawing at him all the while. Finally there was the rustling of leaves and Thomas reappeared, this time with Manuel in tow._

_Manuel was a blond Omega of intimidating height with a gorgeous build and soft blue eyes that stood in stark contrast to his Alpha-like body. Robert knew him only vaguely – he remembered Manuel treating him only two times before – but he recalled several other warriors trying to woo the handsome Omega, all of them without any luck._

_And now it became clear why._

_Thomas and Manuel would never be able to wear matching marks on their bodies to signify their mating bond but that wasn’t necessary, at least not to Robert. Just seeing both Omegas standing next to each other and facing him, their bodies instinctively angled towards the other, their hands awkwardly at their sides as though they yearned to reach out and touch the other…_

_It was plain to see that they were deeply in love._

_“Have you lain with each other?” he asked quietly._

_Both Omegas jerked, their eyes widening in horror that this Alpha had found out about their secret. They shared a look before Thomas elaborated, “No. We love each other but as you know, this is not possible. Two Omegas are not allowed to mate and no matter how hard we tried to hide it, it would be impossible to cover our mingled scents if we fully gave in to pleasure.”_

_So the subtle note of sweetness Robert had been able to pick up was caused just from simple physical contact and kissing each other. “Indeed, people would know immediately.” He focused on the taller Omega. “Come here, Manuel.”_

_The latter jerked at being addressed directly, hesitating before he dared to come closer. The scent of pure summer rain and sweet flowers engulfed Robert, bringing his Alpha nature even closer to the surface. Especially when he noticed the tremors wrecking Manuel’s body._

_“Look at me,” Robert commanded softly and the Omega’s eyes snapped up to meet his gaze. “You are a desirable Omega, Manuel.” Beside them Thomas gave a dark growl, his wish to protect the man he loved stronger than his instinct to submit to the Alpha. Robert’s mouth twitched with pride before he went on. “But you don’t need to fear that I will defile you. I respect your bond with Thomas and didn’t call you into my home to rape you or your mate.”_

_Manuel looked surprised, his eyes darting between Robert’s in search of a lie. He stayed silent, not quite believing the Alpha but not voicing any protest either. There was the smallest hint of warmth in the blond’s eyes as he looked down at Robert, the will to trust Robert even though it was dangerous. It was more than Robert had dared to hope for and he turned his head to find Thomas scowling at him in disbelief._

_“If that was the truth, then why exactly did you want Manu to be here?”_

_This was it, the crucial moment that would define who they would be. For each other as much as in the face of the gods._

_Robert turned away from them, quietly making his way over to the chair in the corner by the bed. He sat down comfortably, hips tilted forward with his legs spread._

_He was still half-hard from his heated encounter with Thomas and his position drew the eyes of both Omegas to the bulge in his pants for a quick moment. Robert suppressed his pleased grin. This was not about him and his stupid Alpha instincts._

_He nodded towards the bed. “Get on it, both of you.”_

_They stared at him for a long moment and Thomas was already opening his mouth in protest – and it made Robert’s heart clench with jealousy and pride to see this different version of Thomas, willing to fight an Alpha for his mate’s honor – but Manuel moved all of a sudden, quietly climbing onto the bed and extending his hand to the younger Omega in silent invitation._

_Thomas’ body jerked towards him but he froze, eying Robert mistrustfully._

_Robert held his gaze, allowing his own face to soften and convey his feelings more openly. “I promise to stay here in this chair for as long as you need me to. I will not touch either of you, Thomas.”_

_Thomas assessed him for another long moment, then his mistrust faded, replaced by irritation. “I don’t understand you, Alpha. What are you doing?”_

_Robert smiled. “I will help you to claim each other in the only way possible.”_

_“I can’t,” Thomas whispered, eyes downcast as though he couldn’t stand to see the judgement. “Neither can Manu. We are both submissive, you know that. We can’t lay with each other.”_

_Robert tilted his head, resisting the urge to cross the distance and put his arms around the miserable Omega. “That is the tribe member in you speaking. Your whole life you were taught that an Omega is born to submit to an Alpha or even a Beta. But you are not as submissive as you would have me believe, my dear Thomas.” He knew that to be the truth just from how passionately Thomas was fighting to defend his mate. “You can claim each other but for it to be a fulfilling experience, you need the help of an Alpha.”_

_Thomas’ eyes narrowed challengingly. “What could you possibly give me that Manu doesn’t?”_

_Before Robert could respond, Manuel cut in, his hand still outstretched and waiting for his lover to join him. “No, Thomas, wait. Maybe Robert is right.”_

_Thomas tensed, eyes snapping back to the Alpha sitting in the chair. “Fine.” He took a deep breath and his features softened, the fight draining from his body as he succumbed to the urge to submit to the powerful Alpha in front of him. “I’m willing to trust you. Please don’t make me regret it.”_

_Robert’s heart ached with the weight of this confession and he bowed his head when he replied. “Never, Omega. I promise.”_

_And then he watched as Thomas turned away from him and approached the tall Omega who was still kneeling on the bed. They linked their hands together as they faced each other and Robert let his voice fill the room. “Kiss each other.”_

_They obeyed immediately, leaning forward to bridge the distance between their faces. Their kiss was slow and gentle, their rhythm so perfectly synched that it was obvious they must have done this many, many times before._

_Robert could only guess how much willpower it must have cost them not to go a step further and claim each other. It wasn’t just the fact that they were both submissive that had kept them from this intimate experience – people would have been able to tell by their changed scents that no amount of scented oil would be able to cover._

_The whole tribe would have known right away if these two Omegas had broken the law. Thomas and Manuel must be lovers for many moons now, all the while convinced that they could never claim each other._

_Robert was glad that he could give them one stolen moment in time._

_Tonight was his gift by the gods but Robert was happy to pass it on to the two Omegas. He didn’t feel disappointment that he wouldn’t get the gift of their willing submission all to himself but joy that he was able to give them this._

_“Now, Manuel, don’t you agree that Thomas has far too many clothes on?”_

_The blond pulled away with a gasp, nodding his head immediately. “Yes, Alpha.”_

_Robert smirked. “Take them off.”_

_Manuel was only too happy to oblige, his hands dropping to the younger Omega’s clothes and starting to peel each layer from him. Thomas assisted him, his desire for the man he loved so dearly, obviously stronger than his mistrust of the Alpha watching them from the corner._

_The sight of the two Omegas kissing each other with utmost devotion didn’t leave Robert unaffected either and more heat was pooling in his lower abdomen, making his cock twitch in its tight prison. Robert ignored it for now, it wasn’t time yet to indulge in his own desire._

_His eyes eagerly followed the trail of Manuel’s hands on Thomas’ bare skin, the blond’s large hands roaming reverently over the exposed flesh of Thomas’ sides. Robert bit his tongue to keep his approving growl inside. “Now, Thomas, show me what your gorgeous mate has to offer. Show me what every other man but you will miss out on.”_

_Thomas let out a startled moan at his words, his cock twitching visibly as he started to undress Manuel hurriedly. As with most Omegas Robert had never seen him naked before and though Manuel’s large build should have prepared him somewhat, he found his breath stuttering in awe when Thomas peeled the last layer off the blond._

_Manuel was a breathtaking sight, strong thighs and biceps, broad shoulders, narrow hips and a well- shaped ass. He was the perfect contrast and compliment to Thomas beside him, the younger one also tall but with a more wiry build that just served to enhance his distractingly long legs._

_The urge to join the two men on the bed became almost too much to bear and Robert needed to take a few breaths to get himself under control again. It was hardly the first time the Omegas had seen each other naked but their touches were more hesitant now, indicating that this was the furthest they had allowed themselves to go._

_“You don’t need to be afraid,” he assured them gently. “You are in my cottage tonight and people will assume that I was the one ordering both of you into my bed. No one will judge you for your intermingled scents.”_

_They relaxed at his words, both of their faces turning towards him. It was Manuel who spoke. “Thank you, Alpha. We will forever be in your debt.”_

_Robert smiled. “You are welcome. Maybe we can settle that debt right away, as I need to ask you a favor.” He nodded down towards the visible bulge in his own lap. “Would it be terribly offending if I touched myself while you are making love?”_

_They both smiled warmly at him, Thomas responding in an amused tone. “I think that is a favor we can live with. Go ahead, enjoy yourself.”_

_Robert nodded gratefully and he pulled off his linen cloth before he fumbled with the leather string holding his pants together, shuffling in the seat to push them down a bit. Once again both Omegas were staring at him, the loincloth doing a poor job of hiding his cock. Robert felt rather self-aware in this moment, his hands hesitating but he figured it was only fair that they would get to see him naked as well._

_Carefully Robert removed the last barrier of clothing from his body, baring himself to the two extraordinary Omegas kneeling on his bed._

_He didn’t expect much of a reaction, considering he was not a real part of this bond between the two lovers but they surprised him, Manuel sucking in a long breath and a shiver running down his spine while Thomas let out a needy moan. The scent of male arousal and their sweet slick was filling the room rapidly, luring the Alpha’s body in like a siren’s call._

_Seeing as Manuel was the quieter one of the pair Robert was surprised to see him breaking the loaded silence first. “Gods, you are bigger than I anticipated. I can barely imagine how it must feel like to get knotted by you.”_

_Robert groaned and shut his eyes tightly as the unbidden image of claiming the tall Omega with his sword arose in Robert’s mind, the thought alone almost enough to send him over the edge._

_He gritted his teeth together, reminding himself that this would never become reality. His voice was rough with desire when he jerked his head into Thomas’ direction. “It will be your mate’s sword that you will feel inside of you tonight, Omega.” He ignored Thomas’ pleased moan at the prospect, eyes intent on the older Omega. “Use your hand to get him in the right mood.”_

_Neither of the three cared to mention that Thomas was already ‘in the mood’ for his mate. Manuel set the Alpha free from his heated gaze, leaning forward to kiss his mate again. After a few seconds he lowered his hand and wrapped it carefully around Thomas’s hard length._

_The younger one mewled into his mouth, his hips giving an involuntary jerk forward. He was already close, so desperate to finally claim his mate properly._

_“Don’t you dare coming,” Robert reminded him sternly. “You will save yourself for your first time claiming your mate.”_

_Thomas let out a sob, Robert’s choice of words was probably not helping him to stay in control. Not that Robert wanted it any other way as he knew holding back would help Thomas – and therefore also Manuel – to a greater and more fulfilling experience._

_Manuel’s hand began to stroke Thomas slowly and Robert’s position from the side granted him a perfect view of that distractingly large hand moving up and down the impressive length of Thomas’ cock._

_Robert’s hand moved down to his own cock and he finally took himself in hand, stroking his aching erection in time with Manuel. He was determined not to come before his Omegas though, his attention entirely on them._

_He hissed when Thomas’s hand graced Manuel’s cock, intending to mirror the blond. “No, Thomas, I didn’t allow you to do that, did I?”_

_Thomas broke away from the kiss with an upset whine. “No…you didn’t, Alpha.”_

_Robert took a moment to take in the scene, how responsive Manuel was to his mate’s touches, every caress making the blond moan and shudder with want. “Look how easily your mate is giving himself over to you. I’m sure you can make him come without touching him.”_

_Thomas growled in approval, but he met Robert’s eyes to correct him. “We. We can make him come untouched, Alpha.”_

_Robert hadn’t expected them to make any effort in including him in this scene and his hand on his cock stilled in surprise for a moment. “Yes, Omega, we can.” He swallowed down the renewed urge to run towards them and join them on the bed, his voice back to his commanding tone. “Let your hands dip lower.”_

_Thomas obeyed without hesitation this time, the hands that had been gripping Manuel’s waist, sliding lower to the blond’s hipbones, his fingers trembling as he tried to be gentle even though he was already close to coming._

_Manuel wasn’t in much better shape, slick already trickling down the inner sides of his thighs. Robert’s body jerked as he sailed dangerously close to the edge and he curled into himself as he fought back against his impending orgasm. Almost, just a little bit longer…_

_“Touch that tempting ass for me!” He ordered the younger one, no kindness left in his voice. “Prepare him with your fingers and do it thoroughly.”_

_Thomas’s hands moved to Manuel’s cheeks, kneading the rounded flesh softly, the sight enough to make precum leaking from Robert’s cock. His arousal was painful by now but he wouldn’t want to end this moment too soon, seeing the two Omegas unite for the first time._

_Instead he bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood, watching quietly as Thomas slowly pushed a finger into Manuel’s wet hole. Even from this distance Robert could tell that the tall Omega could barely feel it, no resistance meeting Thomas’s finger and no change in the needy expression on the Omega’s face._

_Thomas didn’t need a verbal order to instantly add a second finger. Finally Manuel moaned, moving back to swallow more of the fingers inside of him._

_“You’re doing amazing,” Thomas cooed softly. “You’re so beautiful, love.”_

_Robert remained quiet, letting them stay in this precious moment but he ceased stroking himself, knowing he would come any moment if he kept this up._

_Seeing the two strong Omegas like this, almost out of their minds with desire, letting them share this moment with him was almost too much to handle._

_“Please Thomas!” Manuel begged, his voice raw with emotion and the scent of his slick intensifying even further. “I need you inside of me, please!”_

_Thomas chanced a look at Robert’s face and the Alpha smiled as he raised his voice again. “Claim your mate, Thomas. Make him yours.”_

_The Omega growled triumphantly as he replaced his fingers with his cock, carefully sinking into the heat of his beloved mate. Manuel moaned as he went pliant, his orgasm breaking free like a dam being broken. His back arched, shoving his arousal even firmer against Thomas’ abs when he came, long white jets covering Thomas and marking him._

_Robert let out a cry of pain when the erotic sight made him follow suit, his hips jerking as he shot his load over his hand, his knot swelling at the base and his vision briefly turning white._

_Robert forced himself to come down fast and not linger in the bliss, wanting to guide Thomas to his own climax as well. While Manuel was still caught in his own orgasm, Thomas had stilled, his eyes trained on his mate to make sure he was doing okay._

_But then he looked over at Robert, eyes momentarily dropping down to the Alpha’s knot. He unconsciously licked his lips._

_Robert smirked knowingly, feeling pleased by the Omega wanting him however unwelcome it probably was from Thomas’s side considering he already had a mate._

_His cock spurted a second time and really, with the way Robert was casually leaning back in the chair, he was practically making a mess all over himself. Not that he cared much in this moment._

_The sight however didn’t seem to leave Thomas unaffected because a moan broke free from his throat and his hips jerked forward. He only managed a few hard thrusts before passion swept him away and he finally came inside Manuel, claiming him as his mate._

_Manuel let out a sob, the happiness of finally being claimed radiating strongly of him. When Thomas was spent, he pulled out and slumped down on the bed, Manuel turning on his side to pull him closer and happily nestle his face in the crook of Thomas’ neck._

_Robert was overcome with the urge to rush forward and comfort them both, aware that a part of him was now considering them his Omegas and wanted to take care of them so badly. He forced himself to stand up and reach for a wet cloth instead, carefully walking over to clean the Omegas first._

_Thomas was still happily blissed out, letting Robert clean him without any protest and the Alpha lingered with Manuel, cleaning his stomach and cock thoroughly._

_The blond’s eyes were trained on him the entire time, no shields or barriers left in them. “Thank you, Robert. For giving us this one night even though it will probably get you into trouble.”_

_Robert chuckled. “Arjen is not one to judge and as long as neither of you mentions anything to him, he will not further inquire about this night.”_

_He intended to stand up and leave the couple to rest, but Manuel’s hand shot out to grab his wrist with surprising insistence. “Stay, Alpha. Please.”_

_Robert’s eyes flickered to Thomas who was still scenting Manuel’s neck, eyes closed and totally lost in the sensation of his mate._

_Robert shrugged regretfully. “I don’t want to intrude on the two of you. I imagine you want some time alone after your first coupling.”_

_The low growl from Thomas startled the two older men. “Get your perfect ass horizontal, Robert. I really want some attractive Alpha to cuddle up to.”_

_Robert chuckled at the grumpy yet playful tone and he tried to head for the bucket of water, intending to get the sticky cum off himself as well. But Manuel’s grip didn’t relent, prompting him to explain himself. “I’m covered in my own seed.”_

_Manuel just continued to look at him intently while Thomas supplied the words conveyed by his mate’s eyes. “You’re perfect the way you are.”_

_Just like that without any explanation. And they said Alphas were the ones obsessed with claiming their territory._

_Robert sighed in frustration, but climbed onto the bed between them. Instantly both Omegas shuffled closer to him, leaving barely any space left between their and Robert’s bodies._

_Two hands hesitantly settled on his stomach, dragging their fingers carefully through the drying mess of sweat and cum._

_His Omegas were marking themselves in his scent._

_Robert tried to tell himself that they were doing this only out of necessity to keep up the illusion that this had been a real threesome and the mingled Omega scents could be explained by Robert’s greed to have two Omegas all for himself._

_But his heart fluttered happily when he felt the way Thomas and Manuel were smiling as they buried their faces against his biceps - not daring to come too close but close enough…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Palatinedreams, I'm sorry for being a whole day late - again.  
> Maybe the horrendous word count of this chapter can console you, as you can see things spiralled out of control again. ;-)

***

“Alpha?”

Thomas’s concerned voice brought him back into the present and Robert shook his head when he realized he had been spacing out for quite a while. The bath water was almost cold by now.

“I’m fine,” he assured the Omega. “I was just thinking back to our first night together.”

Thomas smiled fondly and helped Robert to dry himself off. After a long moment of silence, he spoke. “I heard what you told Marco after I had left.”

_‘The rules don’t explicitly forbid me to have my own fun with Manuel’s impressive sword.’_

Robert tilted his head. “Are you angry about what I said?”

Thomas shook his head, his eyes set on his task as he dragged the cloth lower to Robert’s defined abs. “Of course not. You are doing this for us and I’m incredibly thankful. But I wish you wouldn’t have to do it at the expense of your reputation.”

Robert placed his thumb under the Omega’s chin and forced him to meet his gaze. “I don’t care what people think about me. You and Manu know the truth and that’s all that matters to me.”

Thomas’s sweet scent was surrounding him like a cloud and Robert didn’t try to fight the desire surging through him with full force, his exposed cock hardening visibly between their bodies.

Thomas glanced down. “You know that you would only have to ask. You have done so much for Manu and me and you never asked for anything in return. I would gladly go down on my knees for you.”

The image made Robert’s cock twitch even further, his longing for the Omega a physical pain in his heart. But he shook his head. “Don’t worry, Thomas, I’m fine. As much as I desire you, you and your mate need these few times together. There are only a few battles to be fought every year and I try to win them all, so you can have as many nights as possible to deepen your bond.”

Thomas looked away. “He is not my mate. It is forbidden for two Omegas to mate.”

“You don’t share a visible mating bond,” Robert agreed. “But you are mates deep in your hearts. If there was a way for you to form a mating bond with Manu, I would help you in any way I can, please know that.”

Thomas surprised him by stepping closer, pressing himself against Robert’s naked body despite the Alpha’s arousal now poking against his thigh. Robert relaxed into the embrace after he had overcome his surprise. “I would never doubt that. But there is no way. Two Omegas are not permitted to mate and you are not allowed to mate both of us. But I won’t bemoan it because I’m grateful for the gift you have already given us, Alpha.” He smiled. “That you _keep_ giving us.”

“As am I,” a new voice called from the entrance and Robert looked over Thomas’s shoulder to find Manuel standing there. The tall Omega was smiling at them softly, balancing three small pots with strong-smelling herbs on his arms.

There was no one in the tribe who knew better about herbs than Manuel and just like his mate liked to clean Robert after a battle, Manuel liked to treat his wounds with herbs. This was their way of taking care of him.

Thomas let go of the Alpha and turned around to face the older Omega. “You are late, Manu.”

The Omega dropped his gaze, placing the two smaller pots on the table and dipping his index finger into the third. “My apologies. But after Robert’s announcement I thought it best to take a bowl of scented oil with me and make sure some people would see me with it and believe his claims.”

His cheeks were blushing slightly, pulling a laugh from the two other men while he started to apply the ointment on Robert’s sore body. The Alpha relaxed and nodded. “Very foresighted of you, Manu, thank you. But I hope you aren’t mad at me for abusing your name like that.”

Manuel had always been more careful and submissive around him than Thomas, but the bond Robert shared with him was no less deep, just different. “It’s only because of you that Thomas and I can be together at all. I could never be truly upset with you, my Alpha.”

Warmth bloomed in Robert’s chest and he raised his hand to gently reach for Manuel’s face when the Omega followed his unspoken command to step into his personal space. “Your words honor me, Omega. But there is no need to call me like that. I don’t invite you into my cottage with the intention of feeling any kind of ownership over either of you.”

Thomas’s hands were absently stroking up and down his sides as he pressed himself closer to Robert’s back, his sweet scent lulling Robert in and making it hard to stay calm. “We know. But you don’t need to force up a barrier where there never was one. Even though you are not actively partaking, you are still a part of this - of _us_.”

Manuel was mirroring the younger Omega, pressing himself closer against Robert’s front, the two tall Omegas trapping the smaller Alpha’s body between them. Their sweet scents had mingled together, honey and lilac blending seamlessly and causing Robert’s entire body to tingle with arousal.

He let out a groan when he could feel Thomas rubbing his still clothed groin against his backside. Manuel’s hardness was pressing insistently against his hipbone but the blond didn’t dare to act on it yet. Both of them were already leaking slick and the dangerous surge of possessiveness filling Robert finally made the Alpha draw back with a snarl.

He disentangled himself with trembling hands and stalked over to the stool in the corner. “Don’t tempt me! If I lose control and bite even just one of you, it will all be over and you can never be together.”

Both Omegas sobered a little bit though the desire didn’t leave their eyes as they stared at him, waiting patiently for his instructions. Robert relaxed into the fur covering the stool, unashamed of his own nakedness and his hard sword proudly curving up towards his abs. He hid his knowing smirk when he saw both their gazes dropping down to his arousal and while Manuel’s immediate reaction was to tear his eyes away with a distracting blush rising up his throat, Thomas unconsciously licked his lips.

It had been four years since the three of them had first been in Robert’s cottage together and the two Omegas had been united in love and passion for the very first time. Four years and yet Robert had never tried to become a real part of this, respecting the deep bond between both Omegas far too much to consider getting between them. He was content just watching them pleasure each other, feeling honored by their deep trust in him.

Robert could admit to himself that he had fallen madly for both of these amazing Omegas and the wish to claim them as his own was getting stronger and stronger over time, but he didn’t plan on acting on it.

Thomas and Manuel were happy with each other and though the laws of their tribe forbade them to become mates and most people would never understand why two Omegas wanted to be together in the first place, Robert understood and respected their feelings.

He had spent four years looking after his two Omegas and neglecting his own needs – never once using the night of coupling to sleep with any Omega or even laying with a Beta from time to time – and Robert could feel the toll it was taking on his mental state.

Whoever thought that a healthy Alpha needed to be absolutely in control all the time, was a simple-minded fool. Even though Robert never got to claim his Omegas the way he yearned, he was still in charge of every single encounter – an Alpha dominating two submissive Omegas, which was the entire point of their unique arrangement.

So it wasn’t the Alpha side of Robert that felt neglected. It was the heart of a young man who yearned for love to chase away the loneliness taking him under.

He wanted to let go for a few precious hours and let someone take care of him before he fell apart and took down the two Omegas with him. They needed him to be together and sometimes when Robert lay in bed, he realized that by now he was only living for them.

Thomas and Manuel were the center of his world now, giving him a purpose to keep on fighting. The thought finally calmed him a bit and Robert relaxed back into the fur, wrapping his hand around his own half-hard cock. He tilted his head back obscenely, feeling the heated gazes of both Omegas on him as he started to stroke himself slowly. He didn’t try to suppress his sounds of pleasure, letting them know just how desirable they were as they stood naked by the bed, glowing with anticipation and ready for his orders.

“Thomas,” he addressed the younger one gently, looking over to him. “Get on the bed and lie down on your side facing me.”

The Omega complied immediately, stretching out on the blanket and locking eyes with the Alpha. He looked so desirable – pliant and trusting like only few people got to see him – and Robert had to bite his lip to keep back his first reaction. He saw Thomas’s fingers twitching with the urge to stroke himself as well and with an insistent smile Robert shook his head. “You won’t touch yourself. The only pleasure you will feel is by the hand of your mate, do you understand?”

Thomas fisted his hand and nodded instantly. “Yes, Alpha.”

His easy surrender confirmed Robert’s suspicion, that Thomas was in desperate need to fully submit tonight. It was usually the other way around – Manuel needing to bottom while Thomas was happy to top him and submitting to the Alpha’s commands, a subtle difference that most people failed to grasp.

Robert shifted his attention to the blond still waiting patiently by the bed. He seemed much better balanced, so the roles for this night were clear. “Thomas needs you tonight,” Robert addressed him gently. “My Alpha scent could help him further, but I will leave the choice to you.”

Manuel didn’t hesitate for even a heartbeat. “What do you have in mind?”

“Come here,” Robert suggested, his hand still lazily stroking his length. He watched Manuel step closer, still surprised by this proof of how far they had come when the Omega leaned down without even asking for permission, sealing the Alpha’s lips with his own.

Even though he had been the one suggesting it, Robert couldn’t stifle his pleased groan at feeling the strong Omega pressing him down, one of Manuel’s hands a heavy weight on his chest while the other was on Robert’s thigh, pushing himself off to avoid crushing the Alpha.

Robert would have loved to feel him completely but he had made it clear several times over the years that he didn’t want to take advantage of the situation. Kissing his Omegas was the only intimacy he allowed himself and only ever to reassure them or help them relax.

Robert lost himself in the feel of Manuel taking charge of their kiss before he drew away, one hand gripping the blond’s neck to keep him from moving away. “Stay like this.”

Manuel locked his body, looming over Robert in the chair, their naked bodies only inches apart. Slowly Robert moved his free hand back to his own cock, the tip gracing Manuel’s stomach and causing the Omega to groan, the sweet scent radiating from him intensifying even further.

Robert didn’t make a sound while he was stroking himself but he kept his eyes locked on Manuel’s, letting him know that it was his proximity arousing his Alpha. He could feel Thomas watching them from the bed with hungry eyes, his frustration that Robert had forbidden him to touch himself, tangible in the air.

Heat was tingling in Robert’s groin and he pulled at Manuel’s neck, forcing the Omega to slide a fraction upwards until he could graze the blond’s neck with his teeth.

Manuel moaned when their hard cocks brushed and Robert finally allowed himself to let go, shooting his ecstasy against Manuel’s own cock and lower abdomen. However, the force of his own orgasm surprised Robert and when it was over, he needed a moment to gather himself.

When he opened his eyes, Manuel was still looming in the same position but his body was tense with barely constrained desire, his eyes dark with want and contentment alike. The contrast was jarring though Robert could guess the reasons.

Want because Manuel’s mate was still waiting on the bed for their coupling. And contentment because Robert had finally ‘claimed’ Manuel. Robert smiled pleased. “I like our mingled scents, my sweet Omega.”

His voice was gentle with fondness and Manuel shivered as he leaned forward, hiding his face briefly against Robert’s neck. “I like that too, my Alpha.”

Robert turned his face to kiss Manuel’s temple, then he nodded towards the younger Omega still lying on the bed. “You are ready for your mate now. Let him feel us both.”

His words drew a pleased whimper from Thomas and instantly Manuel pulled away to approach the bed with confident steps. He looked so damn glorious, like a tower of strength for the man he loved so dearly.

Robert’s heart clenched at the sight of the deep bond between the two men, but he didn’t show any reaction, instead sliding into the familiar role. “Settle behind his back.”

Manuel joined his mate on the bed, draping himself to the younger one’s back. Thomas craned his head back and a second later they were kissing each other tenderly. Robert let them have this moment before continuing softly. “Thomas, are you ready for your mate?”

Thomas broke the kiss to nod his head eagerly. “Yes, Alpha, I’m ready.” He hesitated before adding, “Do you want to assure yourself?”

Robert inhaled sharply at the mere thought and it took him a lot of effort to shake his head. “No, I believe you.”

To his surprise Thomas bit his lip. “That’s not why I was asking. I… I think I would like for you to make sure.”

He sounded incredibly vulnerable saying this and yet it was Robert who felt completely disarmed. For a moment it was deadly silent, then Robert chanced a look at Manuel. But Manuel’s eyes were as hopeful as Thomas’s.

Slowly Robert stood up, not quite able to believe this was truly happening. He had never allowed himself to join the Omegas when they were making love and now he was about to cross this invisible line he had put up between them. Manuel was looking at him in anticipation while Thomas’s hooded eyes betrayed his desire.

Their joined scents threatened to overwhelm Robert and his cock began to harden again when he could smell his own heavier scent wrapped securely around them, just like he had intended to when he had decided to come all over Manuel and give Thomas what he needed.

But this right now was different. The right to touch Thomas during their coupling was reserved for Manuel and now Robert got to share that right with him for at least this once.

Robert’s breath faltered when he placed his hand hesitantly on Thomas’s thigh, still expecting the bubble to burst or for him to wake up from this dream. Thomas shivered at the mere contact and his hard manhood was leaking precum. This close Robert could already see the slick pooling between the Omega’s cheeks and the sight was almost enough to drive him out of his mind with possessiveness.

He let out a deep growl as he leaned forward, capturing Thomas’s lips between his own and letting his right hand dip between the Omega’s thighs. Thomas’s legs fell apart instinctively and for the very first time Robert got to touch the Omega’s secret core.

Robert gasped when the two fingers he was using, easily slipped into Thomas’s wet heat. He had expected more resistance but Robert’s only experiences to draw from were the few times he had tried to pleasure himself and of course he couldn’t compare his own body with that of an aroused Omega.

“Gods, Thomas!” the Alpha couldn’t help whispering in awe as he pushed his fingers in until the last knuckle, feeling the pulsing heat of the man he had come to love so much. “You feel amazing!”

Thomas’s walls clenched greedily around his fingers and the urge to replace them with his cock made Robert groan out loud. Suddenly there was a hand on his hip, not doing anything beyond holding him there like a grounding anchor.

He turned his head to the side to find Manuel looking at him with nothing but trust shining in his bright blue eyes. Immediately Robert’s single-minded desire to claim Thomas shifted into something else and this time he didn’t ask for permission. He reached out, his fingers wrapping around the older one’s arousal.

Manuel gasped in surprise as Robert stroked him tenderly, his other hand continuing to stretch Thomas’s velvet heat until both Omegas were moaning beautifully for him.

It took Robert all his strength to pull away from them before they would come, his instincts complaining loudly when he retreated to the edge of the bed, bringing some distance between them. His right hand was stained from where he had rubbed his own cum against Manuel’s skin, while his left hand was dripping with Thomas’s slick. It should probably be disgusting, but Robert couldn’t possibly be repulsed by the proof of their desire for him and he could barely keep himself from tasting Thomas, not wanting to overstep his boundaries.

Manuel was a submissive man by nature but the rare times he lost control were proof enough that no man should ever mess with him. And Robert had no intention of intruding on Manuel’s territory.

“Your mate is ready for you,” he whispered reverently, wiping his left hand clean before reaching out to card it softly through Thomas’s damp curls. The younger Omega moaned contently, pushing his face against Robert’s palm and soaking up the Alpha’s scent.

Robert couldn’t help smiling fondly and not for the first time, he felt blessed to see how much these two trusted him. It was times like this that he could almost forget that they weren’t his Omegas and the few nights they shared together were only an illusion.

Robert tore his gaze away to look up at Manuel. “Make him yours now, Omega.”

Manuel’s eyes darkened with desire and he nodded eagerly. “Yes, my Alpha.”

He lined himself up carefully, his hands spreading Thomas’s thighs further before he slowly began to sink into his mate.

They both groaned at the overwhelming feeling. It had been months since Thomas had last bottomed and despite their thorough preparation, he must be tight – especially considering Manuel’s impressive size.

Robert inhaled sharply, suppressing his selfish wish to take charge in favor of watching both Omegas for signs of insecurities. There was a reason after all why two Omegas were not permitted to be together, why Manuel and Thomas allowed an Alpha to join them in these nights.

Thomas seemed completely lost in the experience, lying pliantly on the sheets with his eyes closed, low moans escaping his mouth with every little thrust of Manuel’s hips.

The blond however had a frown of concentration on his face, his entire focus on pleasuring his mate to the fullest. Slowly Robert let go of Thomas, his other hand winding tightly around Manuel’s neck to pull him closer.

The tall Omega shivered in pleasure and the tension in his shoulders eased when Robert claimed his mouth, drinking in his cry of surprise. He didn’t give Manuel time to adjust, his free hand slipping between the Omega’s round cheeks and pushing teasingly into his wet hole.

Manuel whimpered against his limps and as though Robert had flipped a switch, he went just as pliant as his mate had. Robert broke away just enough to whisper into his ear. “Fuck your mate hard and I will make sure you will enjoy this too.”

He had barely ended when Manuel turned his full attention to Thomas, blue eyes blazing with a never-before-seen fire and his hands winding around the younger one’s wrists to hold him down. His next thrust was so hard that it made Thomas scream and the entire bed shake.

Manuel’s expression flickered uncertainly, clearly concerned that he had hurt his lover but then Thomas sighed. “Yes, Manu, just like that!”

Robert kept his victorious growl inside and he savored Manuel’s astounded expression right before rewarding him like he had promised to, pushing three fingers at once into the Omega’s body.

Manuel groaned, his walls clenching around the intruders and leaking more slick. Then he thrust forward again, setting up a slow but hard rhythm that made Thomas scream and beg again and again, Robert following the same rhythm with his fingers. He could feel how close Manuel was from the pulsing of the Omega’s channel and with the next thrust, he curled his fingers upwards and pressed against the bundle of nerves that would destroy the last shreds of self-control Manuel still possessed.

Like he had predicted the blond arched his back, his thrust almost violent as he climaxed inside Thomas’s trembling body. The latter followed him over the edge with a sob, coming hard between their joined bodies and painting his mate’s stomach with his seed.

Robert retreated his hand and stood up to retrieve the washcloth, carefully cleaning the mess the three of them had made. Manuel had pulled out as soon as it was over, lying curled up beside Thomas and watching him lovingly.

They let Robert clean them without protest – long used to Robert’s Alpha instinct urging him to take care of ‘his’ Omegas – but tonight Robert had a different idea.

Most of his focus had been on Manuel tonight because he knew the blond had needed his guidance and help more tonight. But it felt incomplete not to worship his other Omega just as thoroughly and Robert carefully eyed Thomas’s dripping hole.

“Can I touch you, Thomas?”

He didn’t have to say anything more, the younger one understood his reasons perfectly. His eyes darkened but he looked regretful. “I would love that. But I’m not in heat, I don’t think I can get it up again so soon tonight.”

Manuel gave an indignant snort as though he had trouble believing that, but Robert shook his head. “I don’t need you to, I just…”

He left the sentence hanging, words unable to express his feelings towards the Omega. Thomas just smiled understandingly and then moved onto his back again, spreading his legs invitingly for whatever the Alpha had in mind.

Robert pushed them up and settled between them, carefully glancing at Manuel for approval before he leant forward and buried his face against the Omega’s core.

Thomas smelled of warmth, Omega, sex and… his mate. A mixture so alluring that Robert shivered with desire and he gave no warning when he dragged his tongue over Thomas’ dripping hole.

“Aargh!” The Omega tensed, his legs instinctively locking around Robert’s head, trapping the latter. Robert’s lips twitched with amusement but he didn’t comment, too distracted by the heavenly taste in his mouth. Immediately he repeated the action, slowly dragging his tongue over the Omega’s hole, letting it dip into Thomas’ channel.

The younger one’s hands flew to his hair, pulling at it almost harshly. “Gods have mercy, what are you doing?!” His voice was shrill with arousal, encouraging Robert to keep going. He had never tasted the attractive Omega before and the experience was almost overwhelming, his fingers digging so hard into the latter’s thighs with barely restrained desire that he would surely leave crescent-shaped marks.

Robert focused his attention entirely on Thomas, straining his tongue to reach deeper and further into the Omega’s secret core, exploring and tasting the man he loved deeply for such a long time now. The large hand settling on his own backside took him by surprise and he shivered wantonly when Manuel’s fingers gently graced the hole, his index finger stroking hesitantly up and down the crack. It shouldn’t feel this good, not to an Alpha.

The tribe’s expectations of their people were simple, Alphas dominated and Omegas submitted. But Robert was well past caring at this moment and he locked his legs in place while pushing his ass demandingly against the blond’s hand. He was grateful that he didn’t have to beg, that he didn’t have to give voice to the forbidden desire growing deep inside of him.

Robert pulled away from Thomas’s leaking backside just in time before Manuel slipped his finger into him. The foreign sensation caused Robert to tense up instinctively but when the Omega didn’t move further right away, he was able to relax.

“Everything alright, Alpha?” Manuel asked gently and he raised his free hand to card it soothingly through Robert’s damp hair. The dark-haired warrior nodded, his gaze locking with Thomas who was still laid out in front of him with spread legs, his head raised to watch what was happening.

The eye contact gave Robert something to anchor himself and seeing Thomas’s cock twitch in response to Manuel opening him up kept the string of self-deprecating thoughts at bay as Robert felt the tell-tale curl of arousal in his abdomen. Manuel slipped another finger into him and Robert moaned, his eyes closing briefly at the sensation of being filled for the first time. Thomas’s needy whine brought him back just in time as the younger Omega whispered. “Now, Manu.”

Manuel curled his two fingers and Robert was entirely unprepared for the raw spark of pleasure when they rubbed against his sweet spot. Robert had expected this to be an Omega thing as only Omegas were supposed to draw pleasure from being claimed. Never had he expected to feel this experience himself and it was so overwhelming that Robert came hard just a second later, shooting his load over Thomas’s thighs.

The younger Omega smiled at him, turning their positions until they were lying side by side. “I thank the Gods every day that they gifted us you. You are beautiful, Robert, in every way imaginable.”

Robert was too overwhelmed to respond, not that Thomas seemed to mind. He could feel Manuel retracting his fingers slowly, leaving the usually so confident Alpha strangely empty. Then he climbed over Robert’s form, covering Thomas’s long body with his own.

They kissed each other longingly and Robert had to smile softly as he lay just inches away, remembering how shy and insecure these two used to be when it came to intimacy. They had grown so much in the past four years that he sometimes wondered what they even needed him for besides providing an excuse for the tribe why their scents were mingled.

Robert knew that both Omegas had come to care about him deeply by now, but it was a feeling tied to the opportunity he provided them. And despite his gratitude for still being here with them, it made him feel lonely to realize that they would never love him the same way they loved each other. Unconditionally…

***

_Six months later_

The fire of unwanted desire was still coursing relentlessly through Robert’s veins as he stalked his way towards the tribe’s gathering place where the warriors would return from the recent battle.

Gods, how he hated his ruts!

He was a warrior himself and he ought to be among his comrades, slaying their enemies and chanting victory cries into the dark night sky. Instead, his rut had forced him to sit this one out and so he stood among the old and the injured, the only men apart from the Omegas who did not join the battles while he waited for any sign of their tribe members. Yet his foul mood was only partly due to being left behind. He was no longer so young and foolish to think he was anything other than a hindrance in his current state, too distracted by his own constant state of arousal to fight tactically. No, the bigger disappointment was the one his condition had inflicted on his two Omegas. It had been almost four months since the last battle – and therefore the last Night of Glory – yet with Robert unable to participate in the fight, they would have to wait even longer now to have each other again. Robert knew that his rut was a biological urge that he had no control over, but he wasn’t used to disappointing people he cared about. It made him unable to meet the gaze he could feel on his back, Thomas’s presence standing out even as he stood far behind the sea of Omegas, not as keenly interested in the unfolding events as the rest of his peers. Manuel as one of their healers was standing at the other side of the place, completely focused on his impending task of treating the injured. Neither of them seemed upset with Robert, but it didn’t change his frustration with himself.

Soon enough the warriors appeared on the horizon, led by Kuba. The blond Alpha had taken over leadership from Marco only a few months ago after being the deciding factor in a glorious battle against the White Tribe and Marco had almost seemed relieved to finally be an ‘ordinary’ warrior again for a while. He was still young and skilled enough that Robert knew for certain he would reclaim leadership again soon enough.

Such was the custom of their tribe. Only the best could be the leader and it was a right that not only needed to be earned but constantly defended. A tribe that was not led by the strongest warrior possible was doomed to rot from the inside.

This was not Kuba’s first time in charge, he had been a frequent leader before Marco and Robert had gained so quickly in rank and strength.

As soon as they entered the gates of the village, Kuba nodded towards the healers. “We obtained only a few minor injuries and no losses tonight. I will send them to your cottages right away.” As they bowed and left, Kuba turned back to the warriors. “Well, I don’t think there is any doubt who deserves all the glory tonight.” His words were followed by affirmative cheers and the crowd parted to make room. Robert was not the least bit surprised to see Marco standing in their midst, looking bashful but pleased at his chief’s words.

Kuba smiled proudly. “You proved that two and a half years away from the frontline didn’t impact your fighting skills in the slightest, Marco. You absolutely deserve the gods’ gift tonight.”

Robert pushed away the reminder of his failure, that his two Omegas would have to wait another few months to have each other again. Instead, he found himself genuinely curious who Marco would choose. Robert couldn’t recall ever seeing him show interest in an Omega before, nor had they ever been on good enough terms to talk about what his type might be. Did he like them pliant and submissive just as Alphas were supposed to like them? Or did he like them fiery and passionate just as Robert did? He had no idea.

He watched in silence as Marco rounded Kuba and took confident steps to the Omegas who readily parted for him. Marco barely spared any of them a glance, ignoring their seductive looks as he walked on. What could he…?

The realization hit Robert in the same moment as Marco reached the far end. “I choose Thomas tonight.”

From the corner of his eye Robert could see Manuel freezing up, but it was drowned out by his own dark growl. An ugly, burning sensation was spreading in his chest, even drowning out the ever-lasting restlessness of his rut. Only the words springing forth from his own mouth made him realize that it was possessiveness he was feeling. “ _You can’t have him!”_

Dozens of heads turned towards him but Robert didn’t care, his eyes trained on his rival. Marco didn’t seem as surprised as everybody else was, his eyes cold but with a hint of dark heat, an emotion he seemed to reserve exclusively for his interactions with Robert. “Oh, but I think I can. I know you seem to think that Thomas and Manuel are yours just because you were the only one to have them until now. But neither of them belongs to you, Robert, nor will they ever do.”

A cruel smile was turning up the corners of Marco’s delicate mouth. He was a warrior, his body strong and able to kill but his face would be easy to break. The thought of getting his hands around that slim throat or crunching the bones of that vulnerable jawline made Robert surge forward with an inhuman snarl.

The other Omegas in their way flinched back in fear and the surprise of Robert’s action kept Marco from evading the furious Alpha in time. Robert was on him in an instant, tackling the younger one to the ground with his hands finding their desired target – the soft, breakable skin of the blond’s neck.

Robert had killed with his bare hands before, on the battlefield when he had lost possession of his weapons. And with his rut and the need to protect one of his Omegas thrumming powerfully in his veins, he should have been able overpower the from the battle exhausted, younger Alpha easily. But as he stared down into those green eyes brimming with an emotion that was decidedly _not_ as cool and confident as Marco would present himself to be, Robert found he couldn’t do it. His fingers stayed too loose around that throat, unable to apply pressure and have his rival at his mercy.

It was _pain_ staring up at him.

Those eyes that were usually alight with scorn and mockery whenever Marco looked at him, now held a pain that Robert had never seen before – a pain so personal that Robert found himself stripped defenseless.

The moment of clarity seemed endless, both Alphas just staring into each other’s eyes – unable to say or do anything – until hands finally grabbed at Robert’s shoulders and he found himself hauled off the smaller Alpha by Mats and Łukasz.

Robert barely had enough time to recognize the feeling of loss upon the sudden distance between him and Marco before Kuba was in his face, blue eyes blazing with fury. “Have you lost your mind, Robert?! Marco has the right to choose any Omega he so much pleases.”

Robert shook himself, trying to keep his temper from rising again. “You don’t understand, Kuba! He can have any Omega, just not…” He closed his eyes in shame. “Not Thomas. Not Manuel.” No one understood, how could they? To them these two were just Omegas but to him they were his world. “Not mine.”

Kuba frowned in confusion. “Why would you seek to lay claim to them in front of the tribe? Our Omegas are ours, just as we Alphas are theirs.” Then his eyes widened in disbelief. “Robert, what did you do?!” His gaze dropped to Robert’s throat, searching for something that they both knew was not there.

Robert still shook his head. “I didn’t mate them, chief. They are still as unmarked as I am.”

The panic in the older Alpha’s eyes settled somewhat. “Then I don’t understand your reaction. If Marco wants to spend the night with Thomas, it is his choice alone.”

Robert knew it was pointless but he couldn’t stop the agonized whine from rising in his throat. “No, Kuba, please. You can’t let this happen, I’m begging you.” And because he knew there was no use in arguing, he didn’t give himself time to think. Instead he surged around to Marco who was still standing beside him with an unreadable look in his eyes, Robert’s Alpha pride momentarily forgotten as he dropped to his knees in front of his rival, barely registering the open shock growing on the blond’s handsome features. “It is me you want to hurt, isn’t it? Then spare my Omegas and just take me! I won’t fight, I promise-”

“ENOUGH!”

Kuba’s roar cut off his desperate pleas and the silence settling over the entire crowd could have been cut with a knife. The Alpha’s face seemed ashen with horror. “Robert, you are scaring me. These Omegas are not yours. If you want one of them to become your mate, then state your claim now and I will accept it. But it is either Thomas or Manuel, that is the choice you must make. Our mating bonds are made between one Alpha and one Omega alone.” Honest concern replaced some of the strictness in his face. “And why would you offer your body to another Alpha? Do you have any idea what it is that you are implying?”

Once upon a time those words would have filled Robert with the same horror as they did Kuba or any other Alpha. But he had long stopped caring about his pride. “Yes, I know. But if it kept Thomas Or Manuel safe, I would not hesitate to bring shame upon my name and let Marco defile my honor.”

Shocked gasps went through the crowd but the face that stood out the most, was Marco himself. Not scorn, not mockery, not even pain in his eyes. This time there was only wonder and something akin to grudging respect.

Kuba’s voice jarred him out of his staring. “I don’t know what has gotten into you, but you need to calm down right now! This must be your rut doing the talking. I have never minded your odd desire to have an Omega mount you in the Night of Glory but to throw down your pride before a fellow Alpha is something entirely else. If Manuel consents to it, I will allow him to spend the rest of your rut with you. Perhaps once your desires are fulfilled, you will see reason.”

Manuel. Oh God, how much worse must this be for him? Robert had been so focused on his own possessiveness that he had forgotten that Manuel was also forced to let his mate go with another man. And since when did Robert consider Thomas his mate?

“No Kuba, this is not…”

Familiar hands gripped him by his shoulders and the protest died on his tongue when he found himself looking into gentle, bi-colored eyes. “It’s alright, Robert.” Thomas was trembling with fear, but his voice was calm and confident even as he lowered it to a whisper, so only Robert could understand his words. “There is nothing you can do about this, Alpha. We should have known that this day would come sooner rather than later.”

“You are ours,” Robert argued in a hoarse voice. “You are _mine_ and I won’t let any other Alpha touch you!”

“We both know you can’t kill Marco,” Thomas responded with a shaky smile that was more terrifying than soothing. “And don’t you ever again offer yourself in my place like you just did. I don’t care who it is, but no one should be able to take away your pride like that.”

“Let me do it, Omega,” Robert whispered brokenly. “Please.”

“This is not your choice to make,” Thomas replied softly. “You are an Alpha, I am an Omega. It is I who was born for this.” His eyes skirted over the people behind them, searching for those of his mate but unable to meet them. “Just tell Manu that I am sorry.” He let go of Robert’s shoulders, hesitating before placing a small kiss on the Alpha’s lips. “And when you see me tomorrow, please don’t think any differently from me.”

“Never,” Robert vowed quietly. “You will still be mine as much as you are today.”

The smile he received was real this time despite being cloaked in sadness.

Then Thomas stepped away from him and Robert saw the aghast expressions on the faces of the other tribe members, realizing that even though they had been too far away to understand the words spoken between them, they had still seen the kiss. A kiss shared between an unmated Alpha and an unmated Omega outside the Night of Glory. The two of them couldn’t have made a grander love confession even if they tried.

When Robert looked back towards Marco still standing motionlessly between him and the crowd, he found the blond glowering at him with renewed hatred. Even though the expression was more familiar to Robert than the raw pain from earlier, he wondered what had brought about this change of heart. He found himself biting back another growl as he stepped close to the other Alpha and addressed him. “You will not hurt Thomas.”

Marco snarled in response. “Of course not. I would never harm an Omega.”

Robert gave a curt nod, then he hesitated. “Why him, Marco? You know me more closely than even my friends do, you must know what he means to me.”

“Of course I do!” Marco spat with surprising venom in his voice. “You think this didn’t keep me up at night, the thought of you claiming this Omega again and again? And worse, letting another Omega claim you as well?”

Robert frowned. “Why does this bother you so much? It is my decision to whom I submit.”

And just like that, the pain was back, stripping away all the cruelty from Marco’s face. He appeared young and vulnerable when he raised his hand to touch Robert’s cheek. The touch sent molten heat down Robert’s spine and he almost missed the whispered words. “But it should be me you are submitting to.”

Robert froze, unable to believe his own ears. “What?”

Marco took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes again, he had managed to drag his shields back up again though it did nothing to lessen the impact of his words. “I desire you, Robert. I have wanted you for so long but I was too much of a coward to admit it. Instead of courting you and fighting for your affection like you deserved, I stayed quiet and watched you fall harder and harder for two other men.”

It should be a shock to Robert. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized how blind he had been. He had been so busy watching out for his two Omegas, that he had never stopped to analyze the strange reactions he got from Marco. He had mistaken all the daunts and jibes for hatred when really…

“You are jealous,” Robert said. “But not of me. You are jealous of _them_.”

Marco chuckled humorlessly. “Our laws forbid two Alphas from forming a mating bond. I always knew that I could never have you, but that didn’t stop it from hurting me whenever you rubbed it in my face.”

Robert shook his head. “It was never my intention to hurt you.”

“Maybe not,” Marco relented. “I could have lived with you spending your nights with an Omega. You are an Alpha and it is expected of you as much as it is expected from me. But to know that there is this other side of you, that yearns to submit as eagerly as I imagined you in my most forbidden dreams, to know that I could have had you if I had just said something before, that is what I can never forgive myself.”

“Then take me,” Robert pleaded insistently. “I’m here, Marco, and I am willing. Thomas and Manuel don’t deserve to get dragged into whatever this mess is between us.”

“You really don’t get it, do you? These two Omegas love you as much as you love them. Whatever concerns you, will inevitably concern them as well. I just made the inevitable choice between them for you. Manuel is the only man you can submit to, so he should be the Omega you promise yourself to.” The blond swallowed. “But even if I wanted to, it is too late for the two of us now. We are two of the strongest Alpha warriors of our tribe, there are certain expectations of us. Sooner rather than later we are expected to mate for life.”

Robert’s eyes widened as the words sunk in. “And you intend to take Thomas as your mate? Do you really think he will eventually fall for you if you keep sleeping with him?”

“Not all bonds are made for love,” Marco argued quietly. “Do you really think I haven’t noticed that you are the only Alpha Thomas has looked at in the last few years? What do you think will happen when he sees you bonding with Manuel? He will have to move on. Even if it isn’t with me, it will be another Alpha.”

The thought made Robert bare his teeth in disapproval but he shook the instinct off. This was not the point he ought to fixate on. “Why Thomas then? No matter if you wanted to hurt me or your words are true and you really intend to help me, you had to decide between Manuel and Thomas. Why him?”

“I told you,” Marco sneered. “You should be with Manuel considering he is the only one you feel comfortable letting-”

“No,” Robert cut in, his eyes narrowing as he searched the blond’s eyes for the truth. “You are an honorable man but no one, not even you, is that selfless. Forcing me to choose Manuel, the only Omega you think I would submit to, actually lessens your last forbidden hopes of ever having me. You would never give up this faint hope just like that. So I ask you again, why do you want to have Thomas tonight?”

Marco was quiet for a moment before finally replying. “Because he is the only man you have ever claimed as yours.”

Realization dawned on the dark-haired warrior. With Marco – and the entire tribe – thinking that Robert only chose Manuel to satisfy his own submissive needs, he believed it was only Thomas that Robert would turn to for his Alpha needs. But that raised another question…

“It’s not just the thought of dominating me that draws you to me,” Robert deadpanned, amazed how Marco had managed to bottle up so many conflicting emotions in his heart without ever letting them show. “You want to submit to me as well.”

Marco paled as though Robert had given voice to his darkest secrets. Then his eyes turned cold and he took a step back from Robert. “This isn’t about what I want.”

He started to walk away then, gripping a far too silent Thomas by his upper arm to drag him along. The Omega stumbled at being manhandled but quickly regained his footing, shooting Robert a look that was probably meant to say that it was okay.

It broke Robert’s heart and he called after the other Alpha, “Revenge will neither bring you joy nor peace, Marco. You are too good-hearted for either.” Quieter he added, “You will remember this in time.”

Then he was forced to watch helplessly as the man he had simply considered his rival until now and one of his cherished Omegas disappeared into the crowd together. He would have rather ripped his own heart from his chest.

When he managed to turn away, he found Mats and Łukasz a few feet away, both of them eying him curiously. Without hearing the whispered explanations, they couldn’t ever understand why Robert was reacting so strangely.

Considering how he had practically challenged Marco for Thomas yet would now be spending the night with Manuel, they had all the reason to think of him as the most selfish man in existence.

And Robert could never set things right or even try to explain without exposing the forbidden relationship between his two Omegas. No, he had to keep their secret. He would rather die as a disgraced man with an honest heart than hurt the two people he loved the most just for his own pride. And yet he had still failed to protect them like he had promised himself he would.

Robert didn’t realize he was hyperventilating until he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, most of the crowd was gone – presumably sent away by their chief – and Manuel was standing beside him. His face showed both pain and concern.

Pain for his mate and concern for Robert. The Alpha dropped his gaze, feeling unworthy of the emotion in light of his failure to protect Thomas. But before he could give voice to his thoughts, the only other man left had stepped forward.

Kuba’s face was marred with confusion and uncharacteristic insecurity, but his voice was firm yet not unkind when he said, “We will talk about this tomorrow morning. Clearly you are in need of comfort right now, but tomorrow you _will_ explain yourself in detail.”

Robert could only nod at the order. Appeased for now, Kuba left them alone then. And now that it was just the two of them, Robert couldn’t take it anymore. His knees gave out and he sank to the ground with a desperate sob, his hands flailing as he reached for some part of Manuel to hold on to and anchor himself. His hands managed to fist in the Omega’s tunic while Manuel went down on his knees as well to embrace him. For a moment they just leaned against each other, holding each other up and taking comfort in their shared agony.

“I’m sorry,” Robert eventually mumbled against the taller one’s collarbone. “I’m sorry that I failed both of you.”

“No.” Manuel’s voice was firm and didn’t give any ground for protest. “I will not let you talk about yourself like that. You gave us so much and never asked for anything in return. I will be forever grateful and so will Thomas.” He continued speaking then, but Robert couldn’t make out the words with the loud drumming filling his ears. He felt like suddenly being underwater and unable to surface again. He was drowning.

Manuel pulled back to look at his face, his nostrils flaring at whatever panicked scent he was picking up from Robert and his bright blue eyes widening in alarm. His lips were moving again, but no sound reached the Alpha’s ears yet he was able to make out the shape of his own name on Manuel’s lips. Repeatedly. He should answer him. Probably. Speaking was hard, just thinking was hard.

Large hands moved over his body and suddenly the world tilted sideways. Robert found himself raised by strong arms and his face tucked against a broad chest. It took him a second to realize that his Omega was carrying him.

Manuel’s sweet scent lessened some of the pressure on Robert’s chest and the drumming subsided enough for him to make out Manuel’s words. “You have endured far too much mental stress for an Alpha in rut. But I will take care of you, my Alpha.”

Robert forced himself to answer. “You don’t have to, Manu.”

The blond scowled at him furiously. “Stop talking like this is supposed to be a hardship for me. I love you, Robert. Don’t you know that?”

The words settled in the emptiness of the Alpha’s heart, taking root there and spreading from there. “You never said so. I thought with Thomas, you couldn’t…”

Manuel’s expression softened marginally. “You are an idiot. How could I not love you for the things you did for me and Thomas? For the way you treat us? My feelings for you don’t lessen my love for Thomas, you of all people should know that. Or don’t you love me and Thomas equally as well?”

Robert closed his eyes. “Of course I do. You both are my Omegas and I would die for you.”

Manuel smiled down at him as he entered his own cottage, putting the Alpha down on the cot. “Not today though. Not as long as I have a say in it.”

Then he sealed Robert’s lips with his own.

***

Marco let go of the other man’s arm as soon as they were inside his home. “Make yourself comfortable. It has been a long day on the battlefield and I need to take a bath first.”

He didn’t wait for the Omega to heed to his order but walked away to take off his bloodied body armor. To his surprise Thomas followed him, challenge written all over his body language. “You really think you can take me away from Robert and I will accept it and spread my legs for you?”

Marco sighed as he let the armor fall on the ground and reached for his soaked undertunic next. “Well, since you are unmated, this is what is expected from you in the Night of Glory. But to answer your question, no, I didn’t expect you to like the prospect. After four years of having the same Alpha claim you, you are bound to feel attached to him.”

Thomas gave him the space to move then, backing away just enough that Marco could reach the bucket with warm water that had been prepared for him. “I don’t understand you, Alpha. Why are you jealous of me?”

Marco whirled around with a snarl. “I am not jealous!”

Thomas raised one eyebrow challengingly. “Really? Then it isn’t true what Robert said back at the gathering? That you want him to dominate you.”

Marco saw red, his arms trembling with the effort not to strike out at the other man. “I should not want that! No true Alpha would feel this way, we are the ones who take charge.”

***

“I need you, Manu! Please!”

Robert’s voice was thick with emotion as he kissed back with all that he had to give, allowing the tall Omega to climb over him, their clothes shed by the fireplace. Manuel’s skin was glowing golden from the light of the flames, pronouncing his male beauty to an ethereal level.

Manuel smiled at him, just as broken as Robert felt, but held together by the bond they shared, allowing them to seek comfort in another. “How do you want me, Alpha?” he asked tenderly.

Robert flipped their positions until he was on top, his gaze roaming appreciatingly over the expanse of naked skin laid out before his eyes. Wherever he looked, there was strength luring him in and he was overcome with the need to worship his Omega like he should have done a long time ago. His eyes traveled over well-defined abs down to the Omega’s erect cock. “Just like this.”

Instead of elaborating he opened his mouth and took the thick length into his mouth.

***

Thomas was watching Marco carefully, still without judgement or disgust in his eyes. “And yet you never thought differently of Robert after he told the tribe why he seems to like having Manu with us during our couplings.”

Marco balled his hands to fists. “How would you know? All I have ever shown him is hatred.”

To his irritation the Omega chuckled. “Sure, if you want to tell yourself that. But I will give you credit, you had me fooled for a while. I wondered how you could so passionately hate a man that is so similar to you in many ways. And then I realized it is just your way of protecting yourself.”

Marco frowned, not sure what he was throwing him off more – Thomas’s words or his unexpected cockiness. “Care to enlighten me. From what would I need to protect myself then?”

“Your heart,” Thomas responded instantly. At Marco’s expression he added, “Or are you still denying that you have fallen for Robert? Are you really trying to argue that when I am here with you in this special night?”

Marco’s insides were clenching with the need to deflect those words. “It is you I chose to claim, is it not?”

Thomas’s smiled and the warmth and sympathy in it felt totally out of place. “Only because you can’t have him. And I’m the closest to him you can think of. Or do you want to tell me you didn’t intend to close your eyes and remind yourself that I am the only man Robert has ever had, while you mounted me?”

Unable to answer Marco turned away, his sight blurring out of focus as he looked down at the cooling water. “Wait by my cot. I told you, I need to wash myself.”

The Omega didn’t move. “You know there is nothing shameful about wanting to submit, right? Even for an Alpha.”

Marco shook his head, feeling like if he heard one more word, he would crumble. “Thomas, I don’t want to talk about this. Just wait up for me. Please.”

He could feel Thomas staring at him for a moment longer, then the Omega finally obeyed and left Marco alone with his forbidden thoughts.

***

”You are so beautiful,” Robert whispered when he pulled off, wiping the seed he hadn’t been able to catch, from his chin. He stretched out next to the blond’s form, taking in his labored breathing and the thin sheen of sweat covering his skin.

Manuel smiled at him before Robert reached over to kiss him again. He was not aware of rolling on top of Manuel, but suddenly he found himself looming over the Omega, his own neglected manhood curving up against his lover’s stomach.

Manuel looked up at him affectionately. “You still won’t claim me, will you?”

“I want to,” Robert replied without hesitation. “But it doesn’t feel right to do this without Thomas. He should be here with you when I make you mine.”

Manuel nodded. “You are right. One last night with all three of us. You could still choose him instead of me, you know? I wouldn’t be angry.”

Robert closed his eyes. “Not angry but hurt. And Marco was right about one thing, I am unable to make a choice between the two of you. I love both of you equally. No matter who I claim, I will lose the other. It is better to go along with the choice Marco has set up for me. He thinks that you are the only man I will allow to claim me.”

Manuel bit his lip. “We could tell him the truth though.”

“And what would that accomplish?” Robert shook his head. “No, I won’t have you two punished just to restore my own pride. I have lost Thomas tonight, I won’t lose you too.” Robert leaned down, his hands framing the Omega’s face. “You are all I have left, my Omega. And at least for that, I am grateful to the gods.”

***

“It is time now.”

Marco’s voice was quieter than he would have liked it to sound. He was well out of his own comfort zone here, knowing that the Omega he had chosen for this night would rather be with someone else.

Marco was used to being second-best, but it didn’t make this any easier. Every instinct in him was screaming at him to stop and let the Omega leave. And yet he knew with startling clarity that it would only make matters worse. Thomas wasn’t supposed to feel like he belonged to one single Alpha, especially not with another Omega in the picture as well. Manuel was the more logical choice as a mate for Robert, a choice he would have to make very soon anyway. Putting it off further would only hurt all three of them even more.

Thomas seemed to have come to the same conclusion because when Marco, now clean and far better collected, approached the cot, all defiance seemed to have fled the Omega. He was sitting on it already naked, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Marco came to a stop right before him, dread settling over him as he realized Thomas was crying. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out, grasping the Omega’s chin and tilting it up until their eyes met. “I am sorry that you are hurting, Thomas. But you need to put your feelings for Robert behind you because there is no future for the two of you. I know it might seem cruel to you that I forced him into the arms of another but I was trying to make the better choice for Robert. He needs a mate he can trust with every part of himself, even the submissive one.”

He had expected more hurt or anger but Thomas just laughed brokenly. It came out more like a sob. “The gods have a truly cruel sense of humor. That the lie which let me live in happiness for so long would be my undoing.”

Marco frowned. “You are not making any sense, Omega.”

“I know,” Thomas replied bitter. “It was not for your ears to hear. Just forget I said anything.”

But there was an inkling under Marco’s skin now and he shook his head. “No, I want to know. Which lie are you referring to?”

Thomas sneered. “I’m not here to answer your questions, I am here so you can shove your cock up my ass, Alpha!”

Marco didn’t let the disrespect deter him from his goal. That Thomas was being so defensive only confirmed that whatever this was, it must be important. He tightened his grip on the Omega’s jaw, keeping him from looking away while his eyes were boring into those of Thomas. “What lie, Omega? I won’t ask again.”

Thomas swallowed, hesitating as though he was pondering taking his chances. But something in Marco’s expression must have convinced him because he replied, “Manu has never claimed Robert before. Nor has Robert ever claimed me.”

The words were like a punch to Marco’s gut and he froze in place. “What did you just say?”

“It was all a lie. When Robert chose me for his first night all these years ago, he realized very quickly that I was already mated, at least in my heart. Manu and I have loved each other for a long time, but it was only through Robert that we could finally claim each other.”

Marco’s thoughts ground to an abrupt halt. “You and Manu?! But you are two Omegas, our laws forbid you to lay with each other.”

Thomas gave him a pointed look. “Funny how these things turn out, right? Considering you have fallen for a fellow Alpha as well and it’s the entire reason why we are in this mess now.”

Marco took a step away, releasing Thomas from his grasp. “You can’t tell me Robert hasn’t lain with either of you for all this time. He has had ruts and clearly you wouldn’t have refused him if he needed your help.”

Thomas snorted. “He wanted to let me and Manu have this for as long as possible. Clearly he is the most stubborn and selfless idiot we could have ever fallen in love with. Much like you, right?”

Marco frowned. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t think I have forgotten that the entire reason why the two of us are here right now is because you accepted that you could never have the man you really desire. And then you thought to yourself, ‘if I have to live without him, I will at least make sure he is happy even if he will hate me for it’. Like I said, stubborn and selfless idiot.”

Marco just stood there, unable to cope with the things Thomas was telling him. “You had to know this couldn’t go on forever. That you would have to mate eventually and that at least one of you would have to move on.”

“We did,” Thomas confirmed with a sad smile. “But we would rather have these stolen moments in time than never knowing true love. They say forbidden love will leave you bleeding. They don’t say what no love at all does to us.”

***

“I love you, Manu.” Robert couldn’t stop saying it, now that he had started, as though confessing his feelings would help him hold onto Manuel where he hadn’t been able to hold on to Thomas. “Please don’t leave me.”

Manuel smiled at him, sad but trusting. “I could never leave you, my Alpha. Our bond is the only thing keeping me sane right now. Without it I would go mad with grief.”

Robert’s thoughts flashed to their beloved mate – who would never be with them this way ever again. He choked on his own tears, “Me too, my love…”

***

Marco’s mind was racing with all the things he had heard just now. Yet it took him surprisingly little time to come up with the decision how to proceed from here.

“How much do you love Robert and Manuel?” he asked eventually.

Thomas frowned. “Are you seriously asking me this after what I just told you?”

“Just answer me,” Marco cut in. “I need to hear you say it.”

Thomas gave him a puzzled look. “I love them more than my life. More than words could express.”

Marco nodded. The words manifested his decision. “Then I hope you understand why I chose you for myself. Why they need to form a real mating bond.”

Thomas swallowed hard. “I hate you for making this choice, but yes, I understand. And I would rather have them end up becoming mates without me than losing each other as well.”

Marco had to smile proudly at the dark-blond Omega. “You call me and Robert idiots, yet you would happily play martyr for their happiness.”

“This is different,” Thomas insisted stubbornly.

It wasn’t, but Marco let it slide this time. He didn’t want to lose his fragile courage, this was too important. “Could you imagine accepting me as your mate if I allowed you to be with your two lovers?”

Thomas’s head snapped back up. “Do not mock my love for them, Alpha! As if you would let your mate be with another Alpha.”

Marco looked away. “This is not any Alpha though, is it? It is the one we both love. But you are right, I would not simply _let_ _you_ be with them. I would go with you. If your lovers agree, that is.”

Now it was out. Thomas looked as though he had been smacked in the face, his expression frozen in disbelief. “I don’t understand. You don’t want me as your mate and frankly, you are attractive as well as skilled in battle. You could have anyone you want. Why would you throw that away?”

Once again Marco felt vulnerable and naked with his deepest desires laid out in the open. But after all the secrets Thomas had bared to him this night, it was easy to open up to the Omega. “I’m not throwing anything away, Thomas. Joining you with your lovers would not just be for your benefit.” He took a breath and met the taller one’s inquiring gaze. “You are not the only who can’t move on from Robert.”

Thomas regarded him carefully, searching for any ulterior motive. When he didn’t find one, his expression softened with understanding and something akin to shared sympathy. “It strikes me now, how similar we are. Both of us in love with someone we are not allowed to have. But you are mistaken if you think that Robert has no feelings for you at all.”

Marco shook his head. “Maybe he felt something before – attraction and desire. But not after what I did to him tonight. Not when you and I might end up becoming mates. I’ll be lucky if he even agrees to our arrangement.”

Thomas tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowed. “Do you really think it would be just that? Robert, Manu and me together in bed while you are only allowed to watch?”

Marco could only nod, the image of these three desirable men together too powerful to overcome. To his irritation Thomas chuckled but before he could ask about the strange reaction, Thomas had leaned back, spreading out on the bed. “Well then, I accept your proposition. I will become your mate and in exchange you will allow me to be with my two lovers.”

“Right now?” Marco asked, stunned by Thomas’s easy surrender and the impatience evident in his body. “Shouldn’t we spend the night first? And to talk to Robert and Manuel tomorrow?”

Thomas cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, I don’t intend to wait until tomorrow to see them.”

The implication hurt Marco more than he had expected to, considering all of this had been his idea in the first place. “You ask me to form a mating bond now, just so you can spend the rest of your night with them? Do you have so little respect for me, that you would insult me so in our mating night?”

Thomas bared his neck without breaking eye contact. “Do you want to see Robert losing himself in passion or not?”

Marco let out a growl, frustrated by the blatant manipulation. Even more so because his response only showed his desperation. Without another word he draped himself over the Omega’s form, his lips searching out that one special place at the Omega’s neck before he bit down so hard that he broke the skin…

***

A sudden pain in his head made Robert gasp and he could hear a similar reaction from the man lying next to him with his head pillowed on the Alpha’s chest. Manuel’s eyes snapped open, but he didn’t move away. “Are you feeling this too?”

Robert nodded. The sharp sting had dulled, but it was still there, like a headache deep in his mind. Something was wrong. And neither he nor Manuel had to examine their bond with their third lover to know something must have happened to him.

Manuel burrowed deeper into the warmth of Robert’s body, seeking comfort. “Do you think Marco is taking him right now and that is what we are feeling?”

Robert closed his eyes, turning his head so he could hide his face in the blond’s hair and inhale his soothing, sweet scent. “Probably. I didn’t expect their coupling to have an effect on his bond with us. Not after just one time.”

And didn’t the though hurt? That Thomas was already bonding with another Alpha, after just one night with him. It had taken him a few times to allow a bond with Robert to form. But then again, Robert had never taken Thomas before. And now, he would never have the chance to.

A sudden sound outside his cottage tore Robert out of his depressing thoughts. The rusting of leaves, the soft thumps of steps. Instinctively Robert moved to cover the Omega, ignoring Manuel’s surprised yelp when Robert rolled on top of him.

But then he recognized the two figures coming in through the doorway and it was the two last persons he had expected to see tonight. “Thomas? Marco? What are you two doing here?”

But while he was speaking, his eyes dropped to the Omega’s throat and the flame of the candlelight was bright enough to expose the broken skin and the dark bruises of teeth marks.

Robert roared as his vision went white with fury and he had surged upward before he had become aware of moving. He barely registered the cries of the two Omegas as he tackled his rival Alpha to the ground, hands mirroring the same position from earlier this evening. But this time they squeezed.

Marco gasped, his eyes going wide and he tried to speak, not making it past Robert’s name. But he didn’t really fight back, no scent of anger or fear, just… arousal?

The emotion cut through the blinding fury and Robert let go. He was horrified to find his right hand coming away dark with blood. What had he done? How badly had he hurt Marco?

But then he finally saw the wound at the side of the younger Alpha’s throat, the same two crescents that he had seen on Thomas’s neck. He scrambled off the Alpha, his entire body shaking. He took a moment to compose himself before looking towards his Omegas. Marco’s Omega. Robert’s mind was spinning. “The bond, is it consensual? He didn’t force you?”

Thomas reached out carefully, slowly stepping towards Robert. “I agreed willingly. Marco and I came to an agreement and I think you should hear it too before you kill him.”

Robert shot the other Alpha an anxious look, expecting anger or mistrust. But Marco had only stood up and was carefully rubbing his neck. It was still bleeding.

Robert’s fury and confusion settled all of a sudden and he walked over to Marco again. The blond tensed when Robert approached him, but the dark-haired Alpha shook his head. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m really sorry for attacking you.” He bit his lip. “I should have asked, instead I assumed.”

Marco relaxed visibly. “It’s fine. No one could expect you to react reasonably after the things I told you earlier.”

He lowered his hand from his throat and Robert picked up a clean cloth to wipe at the bleeding wound. Marco seemed nervous about the proximity first but then he dropped his hands completely and allowed Robert to work.

The taller Alpha eventually dropped the cloth, his thumb brushing lightly over the mark to make sure it wasn’t still bleeding. To his surprise Marco let out a strangled moan.

“Is it still hurting?” he asked but he had barely finished speaking when Marco’s scent answered the question. Not pain but arousal. Again.

Robert studied the other Alpha carefully. “Why are you here, Marco? With your mate no less.”

Marco’s eyes opened, looking back at him with unexpected timidness. It looked almost submissive. “I’m not sure how to tell you with words. Whenever I try, I seem to end up hurting you instead.”

Robert frowned but this time Thomas intervened, stepping closer from the side. “I agreed to become Marco’s mate and in exchange I can be with you. At least that is the part he is willing to admit to himself.”

Robert met Thomas’s gaze, finding a challenge there. A challenge to make Marco admit whatever he hadn’t been able to express until now. Robert’s eyes wandered back to the Alpha right in front of him and with their heated conversation from earlier, not to mention the scent of Marco’s arousal in the air, it was surprisingly easy to figure it out. Robert kept his intrigued smirk in, for fear of Marco misunderstanding his joy. Without a warning he once again swiped his thumb over the blond’s sensitive mark and he was rewarded with another low moan.

“Is this what you are here for?” Robert asked amused.

Marco struggled to meet his gaze. “I don’t expect you to act like that with me. I’m content just watching you with your Omegas.”

Robert chuckled darkly. “Contentment is not an emotion I seek to invoke in my lovers.”

Marco froze, desperation and hope at war in his eyes. “Lovers?”

Robert glanced over towards the two Omegas, his eyes lingering on Manuel who had been quiet ever since this scene had started. The tall Omega looked as surprised as Robert felt but there was a yearning to him that tugged at Robert’s heartstrings. The unspoken plea to do it, to accept this unusual proposition so they wouldn’t have to say goodbye to Thomas, the man they both loved so much.

Robert turned back to Marco. “I imagine you have dreamed of touching me. Go ahead then, do it.”  
Marco’s eyes widened, clearly still not over the fact that he was about to be an active part in this. With a mix of amusement and fondness, Robert grabbed the blond’s thin wrist and guided that hand down towards his naked front.

Marco flinched when his fingers graced Robert’s manhood, but slowly he relaxed, his fingers wrapping around Robert’s cock with growing confidence. “You would really let me do that?”

Robert smiled in the face of that question, his own hand reaching down for Marco’s cock as well. The blond shivered when Robert began to stroke him slowly. “How do you want me, Marco? On my knees or rather on the bed?”

Marco looked startled for a moment, then a blush began to rise up his throat. “I…” He broke off, closing his eyes as he began to rock into the motions of Robert’s hand. So pliant, so different from the defiant warrior he knew from the battlefield. How long must he have yearned for this, that he was giving in so easily now?

He wasn’t surprised but proud when Marco finally spoke. “I’d rather have you claim me instead.”

Robert smiled. “Alright, for our first time. I’m sure you will have me on my knees soon enough.”

Marco gasped at the image, his hips jerking but Robert still saw the gratitude in his eyes. Gratitude that Robert wasn’t mocking him for his wish to be the submissive one tonight. And the thought of Marco, this proud and strong Alpha, melting under his touch sent raw desire tingling through Robert’s body. He was already hard in Marco’s grasp but it wasn’t enough, it would never be enough.

Robert growled lowly. “Thomas, Manu! My beautiful Omegas, would you like to prepare him for me together?”

Both of them approached the Alpha couple without hesitation, anticipation and desire visible in their hungry gazes as they began to round on their prey. Marco looked nervous all of a sudden, caged as he was between the three taller men. Robert leaned forward, his words barely above a whisper. “Don’t be afraid. I will be gentle with you. Just give yourself over to me and I will show you how good submitting can feel.”

He bridged the last distance between them and softly kissed the blond. Instantly all the tension drained from Marco’s body and he responded eagerly. Robert kissed him for a moment before breaking away when he sensed Thomas’s impatience. Robert had barely pulled away from Marco’s lips when Thomas took his place, kissing his mate hungrily and giving Robert the chance to focus on his own mate for a brief moment. “How are you doing, my beautiful Omega?”

He didn’t want to appear insecure right now, when all of his lovers were in such need for guidance but he didn’t have to say anything more, Manuel’s face softened with understanding. “I’m good, very good actually. Focus on Marco right now, you and I should take our time.”

Pride swelled in Robert’s heart at the Omega’s selflessness and he leaned forward to kiss his strong mate soundly before he turned back to the other still kissing couple. His growl made both of them jump apart. “Thomas, you should be preparing our Alpha for my knot. Do I need to make it an order?”

Thomas shivered, his eyes dazed either by the kiss or Robert’s commanding tone. Probably both. “N-No, Alpha.”

He reached between his own legs, using the slick leaking from his hole before gently slipping a finger between Marco’s cheeks. The blond Alpha gasped, and Robert moved forward to embrace him, just holding him steady while Manuel joined in, his large hands cupping Marco’s balls and eliciting a shaky groan from the latter when he moved said hand slowly to where Thomas was already preparing him.

Robert wasn’t able to move with Marco leaning heavily on him for support, but all it took was an extended hand towards Manuel and the Omega moved that last step closer. Robert smiled up at him softly. “Will you give me the honor of becoming my mate for the rest of my life?”

Manuel inhaled sharply, clearly surprised by the force of his own feelings at having his Alpha choose him in this moment, asking them to become one for the whole world to see. “Yes. There is nothing I want more than that.”

Robert smiled and he kissed the tall blond gently, one arm wrapped tightly around the other Alpha still leaning against him and watching them with lustful eyes, the other wrapping around Manuel’s proud sword.

Gods, Robert would never tire of feeling how big the Omega was and before he could stop himself, he had moved forward, releasing Marco in the same moment that Thomas came closer – the two mates watching with wide eyes when Robert used his now free hand to push Manuel back onto the bed and following suit until they were sprawled out on the bed. Then he sat up and climbed over the blond’s lap, trapping those thick thighs between his own legs before lowering himself down on that cock.

He could hear Marco and Thomas gasping in surprise, but it was nothing compared to the emotion on Manuel’s face, the Omega’s pupils blown wide with raw lust. His hands settled at Robert’s hipbones, the grip so hard it would certainly leave bruises. Robert took a moment to take a few deep breaths and will his body to relax. There was pain, yes, unsurprising considering Manuel’s size and the lack of preparation but at the same time it was not enough. Robert let out a groan as he started to move, trying not to go too fast and hurt himself.

He was fucking himself on the Omega’s arousal yet he had never felt more powerful. He slowed down briefly to look over where their two younger mates were watching with wide eyes. “Touch me, Marco! And don’t you dare stopping until I have come!”

Marco shivered before joining the couple on the bed, eyes darkening as he wrapped his hand around Robert’s aching cock once more and started to stroke him in the same rhythm Robert was fucking himself on Manuel’s lap.

“You won’t come yet,” Robert told him, then he picked up the pace, raising himself higher and slamming down on the Omega’s cock harder and harder, until they both were screaming with pleasure.

Robert’s climax hit him like a shockwave and he only just managed to snap his hand forward, his palm closing around Marco’s fingers and squeezing hard to stop his knot from forming. Sharp pain shot through him as he denied himself release and he could hear Marco whining in sympathy with him. Some thin threads of cum were leaking from the tip, coating their joined hands and Robert’s legs were trembling with the effort to hold up his own weight but he managed to hold out and tighten his muscles until Manuel followed him, his body bucking up as he climaxed and filled Robert with his seed.

The dark-haired Alpha managed to place a lazy, grateful kiss against Marco’s lips before he slumped forward, taking a moment to catch his breath with his head pillowed on Manuel’s broad chest.

His eyes settled on the other Omega in the room, smiling proudly when he took in Thomas’s tense stance, his big cock still aroused and flushed purple with blood. “You saved yourself.”

Thomas stepped closer with a little smile. “It felt like the right thing to do, considering Marco is my bonded mate and he wasn’t allowed to come either.”

The blond Alpha tilted his head in respect. “Thank you, Thomas. Do you want me to take care of it?”

Thomas nodded sheepishly and Robert relaxed when he saw the two of them kissing softly, exploring each other patiently before Marco wrapped his hand around the Omega’s arousal. Thomas just kept kissing him, not going against Robert’s explicit wish that Marco shouldn’t come yet.

He tilted his head up to find Manuel looking at him, expression warm and trusting. Robert raised himself up until he could look down at this beautiful man who would become his bondmate in the eyes of the world. “It is you who will receive my first mark tonight just as my chosen mate deserves.”

Manuel shivered and Robert took it as permission to lean down, no hesitation as he nuzzled the side of the blond’s face. When he bit down hard, Manuel moaned and both of their bodies froze as various sensations cascaded over them, their senses skyrocketing when their already established bond expanded further and lit up with colors.

It was more the lightning flash and pressure of further sensation than the actual pain that made Robert aware of Manuel returning the mark, his jaws locking around the side of the Alpha’s throat, like a lion slaying its prey. A sharp jolt of desire and gratitude coursed through the Alpha and he surrendered easily, enjoying the pulsing thread connecting them forever.

Right now there was no Robert or Manuel, there was just _them_. Both of them as one. Mates.

He came to a few seconds later to fingers stroking his hair, the touch grounding him when the world around him felt like it was spinning. Thomas had lain down beside him, his sweet scent lulling Robert in. When he looked over to the other Omega still entangled with him, he found Marco in a similar position at Manuel’s side, desire and curiosity overcoming his hesitancy as he let his hands roam up over Manuel’s back towards his neck. The Omega groaned at the light touch, his body melting in beautiful surrender and Robert could only stare in wonder as his bonded mate leaned back until his head lolled on Marco’s shoulder, exposing his vulnerable, still bleeding neck to the Alpha. Marco gasped, his eyes snapping up to Robert as though he feared he could misunderstand what was otherwise an unmistakable implication.

Robert just smiled at him, neither trying to encourage him nor stop him. This was a decision Marco needed to make on his own, whether he was willing to go through with this. Robert didn’t point out the obvious, that bonding with a second Omega – nevermind a fellow Alpha – could very well mean exile for them all if the truth came out. Marco was as much aware of the price they would have to pay for their happiness as they all were. Robert had decided long ago that his two Omegas were worth everything he could ever give them.

As though reading his thoughts, determination settled over Marco, his eyes hardening with resolve before he inclined his head, his lips ghosting along Manuel’s vulnerable skin until they found the mark that Robert had already left. The dark-haired Alpha shivered with renewed desire when he watched the blond’s mouth close over his mark and using it to initiate his own bond with the surrendering Omega. An echo of Manuel’s reaction reached Robert through their shared bond - desire, joy and happiness firmly entwined.

Whatever patience had helped Robert to guide them through their shared night, evaded him at once, replaced with too much want. He moved over to the pair, his lips attacking the easier prey first, capturing his bondmate’s lips between his own as he pressed him firmer down. Marco was still nuzzling the mark, his body floating in ecstasy but he went along easily and now Manuel was on his back, getting devoured by his two Alphas at once. Robert’s cock was already hardening again and he wasn’t even sure what exactly he wanted and needed, the shared desire between the three of them too difficult to untangle. Fortunately Thomas seemed to know though, because he climbed over the tangle of limbs, not even stopping to ask for permission as he bodily nudged Marco’s thighs apart. The Alpha moaned when Thomas returned to his earlier task, two of his fingers easily sliding into Marco. The Alpha broke away, his head falling onto the pillow as the tension drained from his body, looking so glorious as he enjoyed Thomas opening him up. Unable to resist, Robert pulled back from Manuel and moved over, almost covering his taller mate while he craned his neck to the side to kiss Marco instead. Wrapped up in his Omega as he was, yet kissing an Alpha made Robert’s head dizzy with too much desire and if they kept going at this rate, he might come over Manuel any second now.

With an animalistic growl he pulled away, hiding his face against Marco’s neck. The scent of Marco’s musk entwined with hints of Thomas covering the mark were not really helping right now. “Gods have mercy, I need to have you, Marco!”

The blond whined low in his throat, his voice coming out husky and just as wrecked as Robert felt. “You can, Robert. I have never wanted anything more than this.”

Robert was too caught up in his emotions to coordinate his movements and he might have ended up simply rutting against the other Alpha until he came, but suddenly there were Manuel’s hands grabbing his backside and pushing him over until he was sprawled over the other Alpha.

The new position made Robert very aware of how much broader he was than Marco, his own shoulders easily able to shield the younger Alpha from the world. It was the warmth following this thought rather than blind desire that drove him to part his mouth and bite through the barely healed skin over the mark Thomas had left earlier that night. Marco’s loud moan was echoed by their two Omegas, his cock twitching against Robert’s stomach, only seconds away from coming. The dark-haired Alpha was too caught up in staking his claim to move, but Thomas was already taking over from Manuel, the younger Omega’s hand wrapping around Robert’s cock and guiding him into Marco’s heat. Both Alphas moaned loudly and then instinct was taking over, Robert’s hips snapping forward to bury himself deeper into the younger one, making him his in every way. Marco cried out, his legs locking around the small of Robert’s back to keep him there and then he just held on while Robert ravished him, pushing into him again and again, not even stopping when Marco came violently between their bodies, his cum splattering against Robert’s chest like an animal marking its territory. Stripped of all defenses as Marco’s orgasm flooded over him, Manuel moved closer all of a sudden, one of his large hands shooting forward to wrap around Marco’s throat right before he attacked the already doubly abused mark with his teeth. Marco could only sob as the waves of lust and joy crashed over him yet again, locking the last of his bonds into place.

Robert was so mesmerized by them that his own climax surprised him, his hips stuttering to a halt as he came inside the blond Alpha.

He felt boneless and exhausted after his second orgasm tonight, but the urge to claim had not yet subsided, rolling in his abdomen like a snake coiling up to wait for the perfect moment. He pulled out and heaved himself off the younger Alpha’s body, propping himself up on the side to watch Marco and Manuel making out lazily, completely lost in each other, riding high on the waves of their new bond. It gave him the opportunity to focus on the man sitting by his feet, the man Robert had fallen in love with first. Thomas met his gaze with a warm smile, his eyes dropping to Robert’s spent cock. “What do you need me to do?” He looked so open and trusting that Robert couldn’t help thinking of their first night, how far they had come together. When he didn’t respond right away, Thomas rephrased, “What do you _want_ me to do, my Alpha?”

Robert had no idea and his answer was honest but not helpful. “Everything. I want everything you are able to give.”

Thomas must be able to read something in his answer however, because he took initiative then, moving forward until he was settled between Robert’s thighs. The Alpha groaned at the unexpected feeling of Thomas’s tongue licking a stripe over his balls. All his exhaustion seemed forgotten when faced with the prospect of claiming his first love at last as well, desire pooling in his gut, but there was something else he wanted to see happening before he lost himself in passion. “You asked me what I want, Omega.” Thomas raised his head to look at him and to show he was listening. “I want you and Manu to mate each other.”

A pleased smile tugged at the corner of Thomas’s mouth and he obliged, moving towards the other Omega until their lips met, both of their bodies hovering right above Robert. He didn’t feel caged however and temptation was too strong to resist: He rolled over onto his stomach and lowered his head, one hand wrapping around Manuel’s hard shaft while he gripped Thomas’s base with the other, taking the cock into his mouth. Thomas’s arousal must be painful by now, but he mewled happily into his kiss with Manuel, his hands fisting in Robert’s short hair to hold him steady before he begun to fuck the Alpha’s face. Robert just kept his jaw loose, letting the Omega use him and the feeling of being dominated for once made him feel soft and warm with relief. He forced his eyes to stay open as the two Omegas broke their kiss to hide against each other’s neck, simply holding on as they both neared their climax. It was Marco’s voice filling the room with dominance when he ordered, “Mark each other. Now.”

And they complied easily, their bodies going rigid as they completed their bond in the same moment that they sailed over the edge. Robert flinched when Thomas shot his load down his throat while Manuel’s cum splattered against the side of his face, making Robert feel claimed and used like nothing he had ever felt before. He caught Thomas when he crumbled, Marco at his other side doing the same for Manuel and they lowered their Omegas down onto the bed, giving them a moment to catch their breaths.

Robert was surprised to find himself fully hard again so soon, yet with what he had just witnessed, he really shouldn’t be. But surrendering to one of his Omegas for the first time in his life had really opened up the floodgates and when he looked at his Alpha mate, his greatest desire was suddenly crystal clear. “Help me, Marco, please. Help me to let go.”

Because that was the one thing he had never allowed himself to do. Letting go and giving the reins to somebody else. Not until just now and he wanted to follow through with this so badly.

Marco eyed him carefully, searching for any doubt or hesitancy. When he found none, the blond nodded. “Then get up on your hands and knees for me.”

Robert obeyed, feeling exposed as he waited for Marco to just mount him. But the blond took his time, his hands grabbing Robert’s buttocks and kneading them softly, pulling at them to expose Robert’s secret core.

Marco’s eyes darkened with desire. “Thomas, Manu, I need you to prepare him for me.”

Their Omegas sat up, joining Marco on both sides as they took over, their fingers circling Robert’s hole before each of them pushed one in, stretching him in perfect tandem, pulling out again to use more slick.

All Robert could do was lock his body in place and let them have their way with him, his moans getting more wrecked and desperate the longer they tortured him. Marco was slowly stroking himself to the sight, his presence all Alpha and making Robert go weak in the knees as much as their two Omegas preparing him did. Then finally Marco moved around the bed.

Robert was shivering with want while their two Omegas were preparing him patiently. Marco’s nostrils flared visibly as he tried to rein in his desire to speed things up and just claim the man in his arms. His fingers traced lightly up and down Robert’s spine to soothe him, the soft touch leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Warmth was growing steadily in his eyes as he watched Thomas and Manuel taking such good care of their mate, their fingers working seamlessly together to prepare Robert as though he hadn’t already been loose from Manuel’s proud manhood already.

As he watched Marco’s eyes drop to Robert’s throat, clearly eager to finally lay his claim on him as well, he found himself whispering what they already knew, suddenly afraid that Marco might regret this someday. “You know what the rest of the tribe will think of us once we walk out of here. You and I both marked by our chosen mate and yet sharing our Omegas between us. And one day the truth will come out, it always does.”

But he saw no remorse in those vibrant green eyes, only the same determination that Marco showed on the battlefield. “We will deal with that once it happens. I will accept any punishment – even exile – as long as it means we can be together.”

Robert smiled at the declaration. “And I will never let you regret your decision. Mates until the very end.”

Marco’s expression softened at hearing the ancient vow and he pulled at Robert’s hips, urging him to turn over until they were face to face. Then he leaned his forehead against Robert’s. “Mates until the very end.”

They tilted their heads simultaneously, mirroring each other as their lips closed over too recent marks and their teeth drew blood, Robert renewing the foundation he had laid while Marco finally met him in the middle, their hearts colliding as they became one.

Then Robert was falling. Pain and pleasure exploded behind his closed eyelids, a heartbeat that was not his own drumming in the back of his mind. In an instant he became more aware of Marco than ever before, the joy and love his Alpha mate was feeling for their growing bond. Pleasant surprise when Marco encountered the bond between Robert and Manuel and realized he could feel echoes of the older Omega’s emotions. And then Robert could feel the same from Marco’s bond with Thomas, the already existing bond between the younger Omega and Robert pulsing with love.

When Marco entered him, Robert finally felt complete. There was no doubt that his Alpha mate was conquering him in this moment, setting up a hard rhythm as he pounded into Robert’s body with single-minded determination, as though he wanted them to become one. Robert’s body was aching with exhaustion and all he could do was holding on to the younger one’s shoulders, his head thrown back in submission. He half expected Marco to use the opportunity and mark him again, but Marco surprised him. “Now, Thomas, Robert. I think you have waited long enough. Complete this bond between us four and make us mates.”

Robert whimpered as his eyes settled on Thomas approaching him, eyes shining with love as he kissed him briefly. Then he lapped at the blood on Robert’s throat, teasing the pulsing mark until Robert finally moved his head to the side as well, latching onto the bite where he could already smell the scents of Marco and Manuel. When they marked each other, all four men screamed out as their pleasure skyrocketed between them. Robert had no idea if he actually came or not, unable to distinguish his own desire from those of his mates but he was very aware of Marco filling him up with his seed before he collapsed on Robert’s chest.

As the individual mating bonds between them strengthened into one intricating, colorful web, Robert lost conscious and let the darkness of sleep swallow him.

***

He came to, still lying in his own bed, feeling warm and happy.

It took him a moment to orientate himself but barely anything had changed. The sun was coming in from outside, but Marco was still draped over him while their two Omegas were cocooning the two Alphas as though they were the ones in need of protection. Thomas and Manuel were wide awake and Robert realized it was their scent of fear that had woken him. Above him Marco was already blinking open sleepy eyes too before they hardened.

“Well…”

Robert’s head whipped around to find Kuba leaning in the doorway. His blood went cold. He had known they wouldn’t be able to keep this secret forever, but he had not expected their bubble to burst so soon. Their leader’s eyes were unreadable as he watched Robert. “I wish I could say that I’m surprised, but after years of seeing you around these two Omegas, I had my suspicions. You always were far too protective of them.” His eyes shifted to Marco. “But I admit that I didn’t see _this one_ coming.”

Marco had tensed up so much that his short fingernails were leaving bruises at Robert’s chest. He seemed to have lost the ability to speak, just like Manuel and Thomas.

Robert swallowed hard, forcing himself to gather his courage. “We all knew what we were doing. We broke the laws of our tribe but we regret nothing and accept any punishment you see fit.” He chanced a look at his three mates and when no protest was forthcoming, he added quieter, “Even exile.”

Before he could continue, Kuba raised his hand to stop the explanations on his tongue. “My dearest Robert, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.” A far too innocent grin appeared on his face and he pointed to the horribly abused mark on Robert’s throat. “Weren’t you going to tell me that I have two grand announcements to make?” Kuba smiled as he nodded towards Marco. “That our two strongest warriors have finally chosen their Omega mates? At least that much is obvious, considering each of you has a mark. One mark,” he added with emphasis before reverting to his cheerful tone. “I would say that is a cause for celebration, don’t you think?”

Robert could only stare, failing to comprehend what Kuba was doing for them. Marco sounded just as gobsmacked when he found his speech again. “You can’t break the law, Kuba, not for us.”

But the older Alpha just shrugged. “What use is there to being chief if I can’t help you hide your secret?” He winked. “Besides, I have no idea what you could possibly mean, I saw nothing. I just came here to see what’s keeping my strongest warriors so long but as far as I can tell, I have reason to congratulate you.”

Robert and Marco looked at their Omegas, then at each other, each of them struggling to come up with words. It was Manuel who recovered first. “Thank you, Kuba. We are forever in doubt.”

Kuba shook his head. “It’s fine. Now you and Thomas should get some more sleep, as soon as word comes out that you two snatched the two most attractive Alphas in our tribes, you will have a lot of jealousy to endure.”

Both Omegas chuckled at that and Kuba turned to the Alphas with more strictness. “As for you two, you should be out with the morning patrol, you are late already. I will excuse it this one time because of your special circumstances, but that’s all I can do for you. You better prepare yourself to get bombarded with questions as soon as the other warriors get a glimpse of those new marks on your throats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoying this story so much.  
> (Have foursomes always been this hard to write or have I just made things needlessly complicated again?)


End file.
